<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Returning by halcyone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058198">The Returning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyone/pseuds/halcyone'>halcyone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Graphic Violence, Hosie, Josie has GAD, MG is squeamish, Zombie AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyone/pseuds/halcyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the zombie apocalypse unleashes one afternoon, Josie receives an unsettling call from Lizzie. In an attempt to reunite with her family, she enlists the help of MG and eventually runs into Hope. Finding her family proves to be a difficult mission, but with Hope and MG beside her, maybe she can learn what true strength is. And it doesn't hurt that Hope sometimes looks at Josie like celestial bodies are dancing in her irises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW // gunshot noises, in depth detail of anxiety attacks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie knew something was wrong the moment an uncomfortable pressure surged through her elbow. She ignored the pain, assuming it was a lack of circulation that caused the discomfort. After all, she had been laying on the right side of her body with her head pressed against her shoulder at an awkward angle while her arm was hanging off the couch. She had been watching reruns of Law and Order: SVU all day, waiting for Lizzie and her dad to come home. </p>
<p>Lizzie and dad went out to buy Lizzie’s dress for their upcoming seventeenth birthday bash. Josie already bought hers last week when they first went searching for  dresses. It took her five painstakingly long hours in order to find a navy blue floor length dress that had a high slit and an open back. Josie called it a miracle when she found one that caught her eye, so it didn’t come as a surprise when Lizzie couldn’t find one at the original stores they stopped at. Thus dad and Lizzie were forced to drive an hour and a half in order to seek more options. </p>
<p>It was half past five when Josie finally decided to roll off the couch and do something productive, shutting off the tv in the process. Her school bag was resting on the kitchen counter, practically begging to be opened and relieved of the piles of homework stored inside of it. With a heavy sigh, she picked up her phone to play some music, hating the silence that ensues every time she has work to do, but when she read the first notification, she immediately felt her stomach clench and her breath get caught in her throat.</p>
<p>There were 37 missing calls from Lizzie, and a quick glance to the second notification told her that there were 12 missing calls from her dad too. Josie was confused because she always has he notifications on, but then she remembered that earlier MG kept on sending her superhero memes while she was attempting to nap, causing her to turn off her ringer. She didn’t have time to call them back because her phone flashed a picture of her dad and herself at their local fair. </p>
<p>Josie quickly answered the call, worry evident in her voice. “What’s wrong? Are you two okay?”</p>
<p>“Fucking finally!” Lizzie practically screamed through the phone. “I thought they already got to you.”</p>
<p>“What? Who would’ve gotten to me?” Josie asked, completely rattled and breathing heavily. “Why didn’t Dad answer?”</p>
<p>“Dad is currently occupied at the moment,” her blonde twin deadpanned then a chain of curse words traveled through the phone, further worrying the brunette cooped up at home. “Oh fuck!”</p>
<p>Josie hissed when her elbow began to actually cramp in pain. “You’re scaring me, Lizzie,” she rushed the words out and winced again at the crippling feeling coursing through the inner side of her cubital. “I think I’m feeling twin pain right now. What the hell is happening?”</p>
<p>“Josie— shit!” Lizzie whined obviously in pain. “Josie, turn on the news and do whatever they tell you. And stay home! We’ll be home soon, so stay home.”</p>
<p>Josie ignored the throbbing of her elbow and demanded, “Why are you hurt? And why won’t you tell me what’s going on?”</p>
<p>Then, there was a distinct jarring pop. The familiarness of the sound barrier being broken and the silence that ensued after can only mean one thing. A harsh gasp left her twins lips, but then the call ended; Josie suddenly couldn’t get enough air in her lungs.</p>
<p>She frantically attempted to call both Lizzie and her dad’s phones, but every time she was sent to voicemail. The pit in her stomach continued to grow the longer they didn’t answer, and eventually, Josie grabbed her school bag and chucked it across the room in frustration. The brunette became choked up, finding it difficult to breathe, then she remembered her sister’s words and scrambled for the tv remote, effectively switching it on.</p>
<p>Breaking news was written in bold letters at the bottom of the screen, and Josie could only catch onto the tail end of the anchorman’s sentence, “...police if you spot or come into contact with these people. They are dangerous and should not be engaged with.”</p>
<p>What the hell? The police? Dangerous? Josie was spiraling, feeling the signs of an anxiety attack plaguing her body. The brunette hadn’t had a breakdown in months; the therapy sessions she attended with Emma Tig were actually helping with her generalized anxiety. Her heart rate continued to rise and overwhelming panic clouded her mind. There was a feeling of dread pooling in her abdomen, and suddenly, she felt like she was suffocating. </p>
<p>Violent sobs shook through her chest, and Josie couldn’t remember a single tool Emma provided her with in order to calm down. Hot tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as the anxiety attack crescendoed, and she collapsed on the wooden living room floor. The sobs raking through her body were blocking out any information spilling from the news. </p>
<p>When the panic slowly settled, Josie was left with trepidation in her gut and the overwhelming need to find Lizzie and her dad. She then realized that her Mom was across the world, in an entirely different continent, and Josie didn’t know whether or not to be comforted. Was her mom safe where she was? Or was this— this situation, for the lack of a better word, affecting her too. </p>
<p>Josie inhaled deeply in an attempt to further calm herself, but it did little to help; the feeling of worry never leaving her body. She stood up on shaky legs and forced herself to tune into the words of the television. </p>
<p>“We have received multiple reports from across the country of civilians falling into a state of psychosis,” the anchorman read off a teleprompter. “These individuals are unaware of their surroundings and even go as far as assaulting others. It is highly advised to stay indoors, lock every form of entry, and shut off all lights. The goal of these precautions is to appear as if no one is currently occupied inside the chosen building of concealment.” </p>
<p>Josie’s breath caught in her throat once more, and she needs someone to be with right now. Years of emotional and psychological reliance of her twin created a codependency she’ll never quite be able to break away from. At least that’s what she’s convinced herself of.</p>
<p>She reached for her phone once more, calling her closest and most reliable friend: MG.</p>
<p>But even he wasn’t answering, and the feeling of worry afflicting her body has now turned into hopelessness. And Josie has never been one to find solace in hope. </p>
<hr/>
<p> The sun was already beginning to set when Josie had her conversation with Lizzie, but now the ball of gas has sunk well below the horizon, and Josie can’t shake off her perpetual state of anxiety. </p>
<p>So, she impulsively decided that she can’t wait around for them to come home. It was already ten at night, and the stores her dad and twin visited were only an hour and a half away. It might’ve been pitch black outside, but she had a perfectly capable 2003 Honda Accord that had a high beam function if required. </p>
<p>In a rush, Josie emptied the contents of her school backpack and grabbed food, water, clothes, and a shit ton of medical supplies. If her family needed to be rescued, nothing would stop the brunette from going on a one woman rampage in order to keep her family safe.  </p>
<p>As Josie packed her things into the car, her determination faltered the slightest bit, and she decided back up wouldn’t be too bad to possess. So, she quickly drove in the opposite direction of the freeway in order to stop by and find comfort in a friend. </p>
<p>The brunette was never really a fan of the dark. It was one of those few childhood fears she could never quite break from. The soft glow of the moon and the stars were comforting, but the silence that followed always found a way to further amp up her anxiety. </p>
<p>Josie turned on the radio, attempting to escape the silence that was only accompanied by the unfortunate noises reverberating through her car. Although, she couldn’t even find comfort in music because all of the radio stations were static. The sound was grating to her ears, and she didn’t need the added stress. She was about to turn it off, but then through a layer of static, someone was announcing more information.</p>
<p>“Again, I cannot stress enough,” the radio host reiterated through a thick southern accent. “Remain at home, stockpile all resources, and pray to whatever deity or force of nature you believe in. Armageddon is upon us.”</p>
<p>Josie’s mouth went dry, and a lump got caught in her throat, making it difficult to breathe properly. The feeling of terror lingered at the back of her mind, and she sighed in relief when she finally reached MG’s house. </p>
<p>She rang the doorbell several times, waiting for her close friend to open the door and greet her with his comforting smile, but after a few long seconds passed, she didn’t receive the smallest of responses. </p>
<p>Anxiety prickled at her spine, sending goosebumps up her arms, and in one last ditch effort, she shouted, “MG! Open up! It’s Josie!”</p>
<p>The wind grew silent, and whispers invade her hearing, but she can’t pinpoint their exact locations. A shiver ran up her spine as the late night temperature seeped through her striped knitted sweater and blue skinny jeans. </p>
<p>“Come on, come on,” Josie muttered to herself, then wrapped her arms around her body in an effort to soothe her fear. Before the brunette can knock once more, the door opened a crack, barely enough space for one’s eyeball to peek through. </p>
<p>“Josie!” MG whisper-yelled. “What’re you doing here? We’re on lockdown!” </p>
<p>The Saltzman twin jammed her foot in between the door and its frame, effectively widening the entrance and receiving a better look at her friend. She looked him up and down and realized the dark skinned boy wasn’t in his usual Green Lantern pajamas but rather wearing jeans, work boots, and a hooded denim jacket. He looked like he was planning on leaving somewhere. </p>
<p>“Look, MG, I need your help.” She grabbed onto his wrist and gave him a pleading look. “Lizzie is hurt, and I need to find her.”</p>
<p>“What?” asked the taller boy, concern evident in his facial features. “Where is she? Why isn’t she with you?”</p>
<p>“She went with my dad to go dress shopping today, and they were calling me all afternoon until I finally answered at like five,” she explained to him, needing him to understand and come with her. “I was feeling twin pain, and she was dodging all of my questions. Luckily GPS still works because her phone pinged from somewhere westbound on Route 360. She’s in danger, and I can’t wait around until they might come home.”</p>
<p>MG sighed, clearly torn on what the right decision would be. “She’s with Dr. Saltzman, right?” he asked for confirmation, and Josie nodded in affirmation but hating where this question’s conclusion would lead to. “Then she’ll be fine. For being a school principal, your dad knows awfully a lot about fighting and survival skills if it comes down to it. Just wait until they get home Josie, they’ll be fine.” He goes to close the door, but Josie’s foot was still pried between the frame. </p>
<p>“You don’t understand!” Josie practically screamed in frustration. “A gunshot went off before the call ended, and a bullet could be lodged within Lizzie for all I know, so for god’s sake MG can you just come with me to save my sister.” </p>
<p>Again, the older boy was hesitant to agree, but eventually, he nodded almost imperceptibly and went back inside to gather some supplies. The two then returned to Josie’s car, and the final droplets of hesitation left their system. </p>
<p>Their destination was clear, but the road to get there would turn out to be messier than they first presumed. </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Wait, MG,” Josie gasped, remembering something. “Where are your parents? We didn’t just leave them to wonder where you are in the morning, right?”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry about that.” He easily brushed off her concern. “My mom was already out of town for work, and my dad, well, he hasn’t been home in awhile.” Pain flickered through his eyes, and Josie knew that MG’s relationship with his father had always been fragile and delicate. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Josie apologized, glancing at her friend for a split second before returning her eyes to the road. “You shouldn’t have to be— oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” The brunette train of thought was immediately ripped through by the white sign gleaming the words, Road Closed, like some kind of cosmic joke. But Josie was assured it was no joke when two security guards walked towards the driver side window with blank, almost lifeless expressions. </p>
<p>Josie’s heart rate picked up, and she cleared her throat in an attempt to expel all signs of anxiety from her voice. Rolling down her window, she greeted them, “Good evening officers.”</p>
<p>One of them scowled at her while the other veered off from the window, a flashlight in hand and skimming through the insides of her car. “Ma’am, are you aware of the curfew that’s been established? No is allowed outside passed ten. It’s 10:47pm.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, officer,” Josie quickly concocted a lie. “My classmate and I are just trying to get home to our dorms at VSU. We were sightseeing before the national emergency began, and we just really want to return.”</p>
<p>“You were sightseeing...” the officer said slowly. “in Mystic Falls, Virginia?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” MG agreed with an awkward smile on his face. “There are some great, uh, great forests out here. </p>
<p>Josie almost smacked MG for his poor choice of words, but instead, she gave the officer a dazzling smile.</p>
<p>The older man pointed to the opposite way of the freeway entrance and said, “There’s a hotel just down the street. I insist you hurry along before all the rooms are taken.”</p>
<p>She looked away from the man in defeat, and easily drove the opposite way he pointed. Another throb pulsed around her right elbow, serving as a reminder to why Josie and MG drove in the middle of the night in the first place. Determination was the only thing fueling Josie’s energy and fending off all of the apprehension building up in her chest. She would rather walk fifty miles than let her twin bleed to death without her comforting the blonde. So, Josie set off towards one of the two other freeway entrances that would take the two where they needed to go. </p>
<p>Silence loomed over them, only filled with the sound of wind rushing past the car and the tires running over rough asphalt. It was one of the few times Josie wished she had a newer model of a car, silently cursing that there was no AUX in her vehicle. When they reached another freeway entrance, they were practically jumping in joy—elated that they finally found a way to get to Lizzie and her Dad—but their joy was short lived.</p>
<p>The freeway was packed with bumper to bumper traffic, and it barely moved an inch every five minutes. Josie felt as if the universe was trying to send her a message, telling her to go home and wait for her family like a dog would wait for their owners to come home. </p>
<p>MG groaned. “Come on, man! We’re trying to go on a rescue mission here! Robin is trying to save his Batwoman!” Then he muttered the second part, “Even though that’s not canonically correct in any way, but still.”</p>
<p>Josie laughed, something that sounded so foreign to her ears after the several hours she’s been focusing on the train wreck of her thoughts and the irregular breathing pattern of her lungs. </p>
<p>“Ayy! Look at that smile!” her friend cheered with a grin on his face. “The past hour all I’ve seen is that pout and eyebrow  scrunch.”</p>
<p>Josie rolled her eyes, a smile still curving up her lips. It was difficult to think about anything other than the impending doom that everything up until now has been building up to. She was grateful that MG always wanted to make people smile. It made the figurative weight on her shoulders feel lighter.</p>
<p>When a particularly loud growl erupted from Josie’s stomach, a blush of embarrassment coated her cheeks. Reaching behind her, she grabbed her backpack from the back seat and easily dug in to find salt and vinegar chips and water. </p>
<p>She offered some to MG, but he gagged in response. “That’s nasty! Barbecue chips are where it’s at.”</p>
<p>The twin shrugged in response, that just meant there was more for her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Things began to go downhill when Josie noticed the gas gauge was pointing too close to the E. Something as trivial as gas was going to hinder the progress of their rescue mission. This night was going just great. </p>
<p>Switching lanes and actually exiting the freeway took longer than expected, meaning she had to wait ten minutes just for one car to let her through. When MG noticed the lane change, his brows scrunched together and his lips pursed. “I don’t mean to tell you how to do your job, but Lizzie is about ten miles that direction.” He pointed forward at the path of the freeway. </p>
<p>“Yeah, and that’s where we won’t be if this car stops because its gas tank is empty.” Josie snapped, a hint of viciousness behind her words. She couldn’t help the irritation because she was physically exhausted. It was already midnight, and normally after an anxiety attack, she would collapse into bed and sleep for ten hours. But there was no time for that because Josie had to save her sister. </p>
<p>“Shit, my bad.” MG raised his hands in mock surrender. “I’ll just sit here and stare out the window.”</p>
<p>Josie sighed and glanced over to her brown eyed, afro haired friend. “I’m sorry. It’s just… I’m so emotionally drained from freaking out for the past few hours, and the only thing keeping me awake is the thought of Lizzie bleeding out alone somewhere by herself.”</p>
<p>“Dr. Saltzman is with her,” MG reminded her and squeezed her shoulder in comfort. “You know nothing would happen to her on his watch.”</p>
<p>Josie worried on her lip anxiously. “Yeah, but what if—”</p>
<p>“What if nothing.” He quickly cut in. “Don’t focus on the what ifs. Just focus on the road before we’re the ones needing to be saved. Lizzie will be okay. We’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>Josie gripped the steering wheel tighter, cutting off the blood flow through her knuckles. She wanted to believe her friend; she really did, but the constant distress plagued her mind, choking out any form of optimism she tried to conjure. When it came to Lizzie, Josie would always come running, no matter what she would jeopardize for herself. </p>
<p>Even in her earliest memories, Josie always had the mentality to help others before helping herself, and well, Lizzie always had such a demanding nature. Her blonde twin had recently taken to bettering herself though, attending therapy daily and learning to become more attuned to Josie’s emotional needs. It was refreshing for the brunette, but Josie never quite could shake her habit of saving others and focusing on their problems rather than any of her own.</p>
<p>She really did try to learn to take care of herself first, but Josie always convinced herself that others should come first and that doing something for herself would be selfish. Caring about what others thought of her all the time became emotionally draining, and it was partly why she was so self-critical of herself every second of every day. </p>
<p>Another soft sigh escaped her lips. “Thank you, for everything. I practically forced you to come with me, and it means a lot that you did. Ever since Lizzie and I met you in middle school, you’ve always been loyal and compassionate to the both of us.”</p>
<p>A cheeky grin pulled at MG’s lips. “Aww, stop it. You’re too nice.”</p>
<p>“I’m serious.” A small, content smile found its way to Josie’s face. “You’re a great friend to the both of us.”</p>
<p>MG gave Josie a reassuring smile when she parked in front of a gas station. “Anything for the Saltzman twins.”</p>
<p>When Josie pulled her wallet from her backpack, three heavy knocks banged against the driver’s side window, and her heart plummeted into the pit of her stomach. The second she chanced a glance at the window, someone commanded, “Get out of the car.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t breathe. Her lungs weren’t receiving enough oxygen. “Get out of the fucking car now!”</p>
<p>Then she actually looked through the window, and a black handgun was pointed at her head, right through the glass. MG practically ripped open his door and tugged on Josie’s arm, forcing her to climb over the center console and get out of harm’s way. She barely had time to grab her backpack as well before the burly and bearded pasty man flung open the door. </p>
<p>A gunshot crashed through her hearing before she could grasp her bearings, and her heart slammed against her chest like it desperately wanted to escape her body and leave the situation too. When the man floored the gas, practically flying out of the gas station, the brunette realized then that the man shot someone on the other side of the car. </p>
<p>There was a body crumpled on the floor, blood seeping from their chest, but they were still—</p>
<p>Why were they still moving?</p>
<p>Their arm was bent back in an awkward angle, and they were crawling towards the two friends. Scarlet smeared against the concrete floor as they dragged their body forward, only using one arm. There was a distinct gurgle escaping the back of their throat, and a curtain of black hair covered their face. Opaque eyes and pale skin peaked through their long locks, and suddenly, Josie’s breathing became ragged, practically gasping to inhale any amount of oxygen into her lungs.</p>
<p>Then the Saltzman twin was being harshly jerked away, and she struggled against MG’s hold on her. “Wait! We can’t just leave them! We need to call 911, and— and—”</p>
<p>“And nothing Josie!” He tugged on her arm hard enough, forcing her to turn around and walk away. “Why do you think that man stole our car and shot them in the first place?”</p>
<p>MG kept a firm grip on Josie’s wrist as the duo walked—god knows where to— and she wouldn’t allow herself to just leave the person behind. So she pulled out her phone and dialed 911. </p>
<p>When the taller boy realized what she was doing, he tried to snatch the phone away from her, but she was quicker and hit the call button.</p>
<p>She froze helplessly when she was immediately sent to voicemail. “The number you are trying to call is unavailable. Please try again later.”</p>
<p>Weren’t they ordered to call the police if they met someone in a state of psychosis?</p>
<p>MG tugged on her arm again, taking away Josie’s phone. “Come on, we should go.”</p>
<p>Josie swallowed thickly, and her feet were heavy as she allowed MG to drag her along. Her chest felt empty, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe properly. The backpack perched on her shoulders was causing an uncomfortable ache along her upper back. Her eyes were straining in the dark as they walked along the outskirts of the virginian forests. </p>
<p>The wind cut through her knitted sweater, forcing her to shrug her shoulders and cross her arms. Her cheeks lost their feeling to the crisp midnight temperatures, and she was beginning to feel light headed. </p>
<p>MG was staring at her phone, looking at Lizzie’s location on a digital map. “We’re another seven miles away from her. Five if we cut through the forest.”</p>
<p>“There’s no way I’m walking through the forest.” Josie harshly shakes her head left and right. “It’s already dark enough with just the moonlight. The tree canopies will completely block out any form of light.”</p>
<p>“Lucky for us,” MG said with a lopsided grin. “I always have an emergency flashlight!”</p>
<p>But then his grin quickly dropped from his face, replaced with worry. Josie raised an eyebrow at him, obviously unamused. </p>
<p>“Which I left in my backpack in the car.” A strangled groan erupted in his throat, and Josie bit her lip in distress. </p>
<p>“Just use your phone flashlight and walk fast,” Josie ordered and grabbed her phone back from MG. She glanced over the route they were taking. “The quicker we reach my sister and dad, the quicker we can both return to the comfort of our homes.”</p>
<p>The only light that illuminated their path was from MG’s phone when they entered the forest. They looped around trees, ducked under branches, and jumped over several bushes. A chill ran up Josie’s spine after only a couple of minutes, and the eerie forest wasn’t helping to settle her nerves. </p>
<p>When a branch crunched heavily and bushes were being aggressively rustled, Josie picked up the pace, forcing MG to walk faster. Her irrational fear of the dark was coming full force at her, and all she could feel was her heart belligerently thumping against her sternum. </p>
<p>Josie ached for her twin—missed the comfort of knowing she was around. Even when the two of them were fighting, it was always reassuring to know that they would find their way back to the same room at night. She could still remember the time when they were having an argument over a fundraiser for school. Lizzie ignored Josie for the latter half of the day, but when the brunette had a nightmare that same night, she woke up terrified and surrounded by the pitch blackness of their shared room. A panic attack quickly ensued, and as she was practically gasping for air and feeling blind, Lizzie turned on the bedside lamp and crossed the threshold of their separate beds in order to hug Josie until she calmed down hours later. </p>
<p>There was a gaping hole in Josie’s chest, a void that threatened to swallow her whole. It could only be filled by her sister’s bright smile and snarky but comedic comments. God, she should’ve just gone shopping with them.</p>
<p>Glancing at the digital map again, they were roughly another mile away. Her legs were growing tired, and the cool air that bit against the expanse of her face did nothing to deter her drowsiness. MG himself had already yawned a handful of times, shaking his head in a feeble attempt to force away that clouded feeling of sleeplessness and exhaustion.</p>
<p>Slowly feeling her lips and throat become parched, she pulled out her metal water bottle and took quenching gulps before handing it over to MG. He practically chugged the entire bottle, and Josie could only dread the journey back home.</p>
<p>When an awkward shuffling of feet was heard, Josie thought she was slightly dreaming. It’s happened to her before, where she closes her eyes to blink, but she enters a state of dream-like scenes in her mind’s eye. They only really occur when she’s too tired to properly have coherent thoughts.</p>
<p>But then a gurgling was heard—the sound that grates at the back of someone’s throat. Then a sharp growl emerged from somewhere to the left of them, and the brunette knew it wasn’t all in her head. She grabbed MG’s wrist and booked it across the foliage, hoping to whatever present deity that she wouldn’t trip. Running in skinny jeans was hindering her strides, and the soles of her converse were already wearing thin.</p>
<p>“Josie, wait up!” MG shouted from behind her as she still dragged him forward. </p>
<p>She was practically gasping for air, not getting enough oxygen to her muscles. The brunette wasn’t particularly unfit, but any form of cross country was not her friend—let alone having to run with a backpack on.</p>
<p> Josie thought she could see a glimpse of moonlight breaking through the trees, but she couldn’t quite tell what she was seeing anymore, especially since MG was wildly swinging his arm around while running, causing the flashlight of his phone to shine in every direction but forward.</p>
<p>Another heavy grunt resonated through her ears, and her head snapped towards the direction it came from. Doing so was a mistake. An ashen figure tunneled into her line of sight, and its arm flung forward. It was an attack that should’ve been easy to evade, but a low hanging branch caught her off guard, sending her face first into dewy grass and dirt. </p>
<p>Her left shoulder undertook the brunt of her fall, and the world spun for a few quick seconds before a deep gurgle returned. MG was groaning in pain somewhere off to the right of her, but before she could crawl towards him, a tight grasp pulled at her ankle, dragging her across the grass and soil. </p>
<p>Josie couldn’t see. Her pupils were dilated—she was sure—but there wasn’t enough light pointing at the offender for her to see what was truly happening. So she did the first thing she could think of; hurling forward her arm, she slammed her metal water bottle at whatever was grasping her leg. A warm fluid splattered onto her clothes, and the hold on her leg let go. </p>
<p>The brunette quickly shuffled over to MG, finding his phone flashlight and shining it into the shadows behind them. Josie swore they were in a horror movie. Nausea lingered at the back of her throat when she looked at the sallowed and deteriorating skin of the figure staggering forward on awkward bent legs. </p>
<p>Its hand was bleeding out, and MG muttered, “Oh god, I think I’m going to be sick.”</p>
<p>She loved MG, but now was not the time for him to be squeamish. The person—if she could even call it that—was stumbling relatively slowly towards them, so Josie quickly darted around it to grab her phone from the floor. Despite walking slowly, it lunged like a viper and caught its hands onto Josie’s shoulders. </p>
<p>It reeked of death and something akin to chemicals. She shrieked and attempted to push it away, but it possessed the strength of a bull, growling as it tried to snap its head forward and chomp at Josie’s skin. </p>
<p>A war cry ensued, and suddenly the degenerating person in a state of psychosis was knocked to the floor. Rancid blood flicked across the twin’s cold cheeks. When she glanced down, she saw the person’s head smashed in while blood steadily streamed out its skull. Anxiety flared up in Josie; her chest tightening, and her breathing ragged. </p>
<p>She was beginning to collapse in on herself, crouching down to the floor and hugging her knees to her chest. Tears burned down her cheeks, the only semblance of warmth she’s felt in hours. Her body trembled like the blood rushing through her system was thrumming so badly that it caused every muscle and bone in her body to thrum with it. </p>
<p>A glint of moonlight peeked through her vision, and she so desperately wanted to be home in the comfort of her bed, snuggling with her sister as they binge-watched Cutthroat Kitchen. MG stumbled through the grays of the dark woodland, plucking items from the dirt—their phones, her water bottle, and… a pocket knife? She briefly wondered if MG could find her self-reliance on the floor too.</p>
<p>Josie plunged her fingers into the dirt under her, allowing the cool nature to ground her as she tried to focus on her breathing. She inhaled and held it, then exhaled for just as long before inhaling it again. The breathing exercise helped to lower her heart rate, but dread lingered right under her skin. </p>
<p>MG placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and when she finished, he eased her back onto her feet. He held onto her wrist, firm and reassuring as they trudged closer to the edge of the forest. </p>
<p>Josie swallowed thickly and couldn’t help but ask, “What the hell was that MG?”</p>
<p>He continued to look forward, flashing the phone light at bulky tree trunks and sporadic twisting of branches. “I don’t know, but I have a feeling that’s not the last of them.”</p>
<p>The brunette almost burst into tears again when they finally escaped the forest and was met with the freeway. Her joy only lasted about a second though because MG ended up collapsing to the floor and dry heaving. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Josie crouched down next to him and rubbed soothing circles on his back. </p>
<p>Her friend coughed a few times before clearing his throat. “There’s just a lot— a lot more blood than I originally thought.”</p>
<p>The putrid scent still licked at Josie’s nostrils. She pulled out her phone, noting that they were only half a mile away and that it was three in the morning, but then the familiar click of a gun cocking pierced through her ears. Her heart pumped in a feeble attempt to pump her full of adrenaline, and she tilted her head the slightest degree to see into the darkness beside her. </p>
<p>Moonlight washed over fiery locks, glinted off of icy blue eyes, and shined against creamy light skin. Her mouth was covered by a black handkerchief, drawing more attention to her eyes that were practically glaring into Josie’s soul. A black biker jacket swaddled her torso, and blue jeans caressed her legs. </p>
<p>Oh god, Josie really must be dreaming now. She’s seen the girl around school before, maybe even stared at her once or twice just to admire her natural beauty.  </p>
<p>Although, the gleam of moonlight reflecting off of gun metal pointed in her general direction was an indicator of this being something akin to a nightmare.</p>
<p>MG finally vomited, the effluvium a nuance worse than the blood still smeared across her clothes. Josie gulped, reaching forward to soothe her puking friend. </p>
<p>The bushes near the tree line were shaking as something bristled past the leaves. Gargling and harsh gasps of air emerged from the shadows, and Josie reflexively reached for her water bottle once more. Two violent gunshots smashed through the quiet night, and a body crumpled to the floor. It was the second time that night that she was within the vicinity of gunfire. </p>
<p>The auburn haired girl strutted towards the decaying figure, a determined look in her eyes. She whipped out a pocket knife from her biker jacket and slung forward her arm. A sickening crack and squelch careened through Josie’s hearing. </p>
<p>The girl wiped off her blade on her jeans, as if stabbing something in the head was a daily occurrence. When she turned back to Josie and MG, she pulled down her handkerchief, showcasing soft rosy lips. </p>
<p>There was no denying it.</p>
<p>“Hope?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uh, hope you like it?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope squinted her eyes—god, Josie could never get tired of looking at them—then a worried look of realization crossed her features. She darted forward before falling onto her knees next to them. </p>
<p>“They didn’t wound you two, right?” Hope asked, then pulled a plastic water bottle from her backpack. “You both look dehydrated.”</p>
<p>In her anxiety stricken state that was boosted by the adrenaline pumping through her veins, Josie had pushed off drinking water and eating any form of food. She hesitantly grabbed the offered bottle and took tentative sips before gulping down most of it. Handing back the bottle, Josie said, her voice coming out hoarse and thick, “The most they did was bruise us, although one decided to chomp at me like I was a three course gourmet meal.”</p>
<p>The corner of her rosy lips quirked up, barely hinting at a smile. Josie couldn’t help but smile in return. MG finished puking and rolled onto his side, simply clutching his stomach and closing his eyes. </p>
<p>Josie was sleep deprived, and she closed her eyes for a second to think; but one turned into sixty, and someone was nudging at her shoulder. When she opened her eyes, Hope was still kneeling in front of her, and MG was still lying down while holding his stomach. </p>
<p>“We have to go.” Hope tugged at her arm, helping Josie onto her feet. She then slowly pulled MG upright and standing. “Those gunshots could’ve attracted god knows who.”</p>
<p>Picking up her phone and blood smeared water bottle, Josie once again opened the directions to Lizzie. Her location hasn’t moved since they started searching for her, and Josie unconsciously rubbed the sleeves of her sweater between her fingers as a sign of anxiety. </p>
<p>The brunette’s stomach grumbled, and she grabbed a protein bar from her bag to snack on. Hope handed MG the plastic water bottle, and as he downed it, Hope began to walk in the opposite direction of where Lizzie was. Every bone in Josie’s body didn’t want to separate from the older girl who protected them moments ago. </p>
<p>“Wait!” Josie called out even though Hope barely moved three feet away. “Why are you out here by yourself with a gun? And what were those… people?”</p>
<p>The auburn haired girl turned once more, an ocean of blue reflecting into Josie’s vision. “I’m looking for my little cousin, Pedro—”</p>
<p>“In the forest?” MG cut in, slightly concerned. Josie briefly wondered where she’s heard that name before. </p>
<p>Hope rolled her eyes. “I was cutting through the freeway because I dropped him off at a friend’s house across town. The freeways are all closed down aside from this one, but every car within a mile is abandoned. It’s like everyone collectively ran away from something. And if I had to guess, I’d assume it was one of those blood magnets.” </p>
<p>“Like vampires!” MG face lit up at the idea.</p>
<p>“More like a mash between a revenant and mummy if you’re going for the mythology route,” Hope replied, almost seeming smug.</p>
<p>“The returning!” MG grinned like he won the lottery, fist bumping the air as he named the collective creatures they’ve stumbled upon. “The dead are returning! It makes total sense.”</p>
<p>Hope shook her head, mirth intertwining with her facial features. “The returning.”</p>
<p>“That still doesn’t explain why you have a gun, Hope,” Josie interrogated and crossed her arms as she stared pointedly at the seventeen year old. “And we have to go the other way. Lizzie and my dad are in trouble. I got a call earlier today, and they were in distress. They told me to stay home, but something was obviously wrong so MG and I ended up on a rescue mission.”</p>
<p>Hope bit her lip, looking uneasy. “Both of you look exhausted. Can you even make it to her before passing out? Let alone protect yourselves if you stumble across the returning.”</p>
<p>Josie furrowed her eyebrows, almost offended that Hope thought they weren’t capable of taking care of themselves. She bit back a sarcastic response, not wanting to be demeaning. Hope was right though because Josie’s had a total of three anxiety attacks within the span of 12 hours, and MG was practically running on no food after needing to throw up. She could feel the sleep deprivation burrowing into her muscles and fogging her brain, and her friend wasn’t immune to the effects of lacking sleep.   </p>
<p>The sixteen year old bit the inside of her cheek before mumbling, “They’re only thirty minutes away, and I’ll be damned if something as trivial as sleep gets in the way. Thank you for the help, Hope. Good luck finding Pedro.” </p>
<p>Hope floundered, looking like her words escaped her. Josie turned away from her, tugging on MG’s wrist and following the digital map. Every weary muscle in her body demanded that she turn around and at the very least create some sort of signal so they would be able to meet up once more in the future, but Josie was feeling particularly stubborn and Lizzie was her only concern.</p>
<p>As their feet echoed against the asphalt of the freeway, they weaved through what felt like hundreds of abandoned cars. She was on edge as they drew nearer and nearer to Lizzie’s location but ceased to hear anything aside from the whistling of wind. Her toes were numb, her mouth missed the quenching feeling of water, and her brain was free floating. </p>
<p>MG took the liberty of trying to open some of the cars. All of the ones he chanced at were locked, and he didn’t have enough energy to bust open the windows. It would attract more attention to the returning or other people in general. </p>
<p>Josie’s heart sped up at the familiar sheen of her family’s black jeep wrangler. Her calves were on fire after being on her feet the entire night, but the flare of elation rising through her body temporarily washed away any form of weariness. She sprinted forward—shoes smacking against asphalt and wind blowing across her face. </p>
<p>Chasing after her, MG was a few steps behind and Josie knew that he wanted to shout in glee just as much as she did. Skidding to a halt, she whipped open the driver’s door and—</p>
<p>There was nothing. </p>
<p>Josie wanted to scream, wanted to punch something. She wanted to <em>cry</em>.</p>
<p>She sat in the driver’s seat, a lump lodged into her throat. MG just looked at her with a deep seated frown and furrowed eyebrows. He was obviously disappointed and maybe even a little angry. </p>
<p>Good, Josie thinks. He should be upset and irritated and— and <em>furious</em> at her. She dragged him here, forced him to leave the safety of his home and drop everything to help her. They got threatened with a gun, carjacked, and assaulted by the returning. MG vomited for god’s sake, and she still pressured him to move forward.</p>
<p>He stalked off, maybe to find food or maybe just to get away from her. She wanted to be left alone to die anyway. Hot tears were warm against her cheeks as she remembered talking to her sister and dad in the morning. Lizzie was slandering her history teacher, complaining about DBQs and FRQs. Despite taking the same subjects, the school administrations decided to separate teachers for some of their courses. </p>
<p>Josie would rather be doing school work right now than be in the middle of an apocalypse. The government would fix this, right? Whatever was killing people or triggering psychosis will go away soon enough. Her dad’s tax dollars were going to be put to good use to find a cure or a blockage or a vaccine or <em>something</em>. Who was she kidding? The United States used taxpayer money to terrorize its citizens.</p>
<p>She hated to think about it, but she really wished she didn’t leave Hope. Hope who had water and supplies and a gun. As much as Josie found guns revolting and a cause for unnecessary violence, she would feel much safer with the auburn haired girl around. </p>
<p>God, she wondered how Landon and Rafael were holding up. Hopefully they were at home fast asleep and not outside somewhere dying. Josie knew they would protect each other. Even before Landon’s mom fostered Rafael and eventually adopted him, the two boys looked out for one another. </p>
<p>Josie was worn out. She hated that she jeopardized her friend’s well-being, loathed that she wasn’t strong enough to fight the returning, and fucking abhorred that she didn’t just go dress shopping with her family. </p>
<p>Tossing her backpack to the side, she closed the driver’s door and reclined the chair. She just needed to sleep. Maybe in the morning, everything would be fine. Maybe this was all some wicked dream that her anxiety manifested and forced her to partake in. </p>
<p>A breeze softly brushed over her body, and she quickly took a peak at the window, finding all of them closed. Searching for any openings, she realized it was coming from the sunroof. Josie pulled back the cover flap, and lo and behold, the sunroof was slid back halfway, allowing moonlight to filter through. But then she saw it, a folded up piece of paper taped against the glass of the sunroof. </p>
<p>Immediately ripping it off, Josie was met with morse code, something her father taught both Lizzie and her many years ago.</p>
<p>- .-. ..- -. -.-</p>
<p>Spelling it letter by letter, Josie was left with the word T-R-U-N-K. She hurriedly crawled over the center console and nearly broke her neck as she tumbled over the backseats and fell into the trunk. </p>
<p>But it was empty. Only lint fluffs occupied the space.</p>
<p>Josie’s stomach dropped. Maybe someone already raided her car? It was left unlocked after all. Determined to find something, <em>anything</em>, she tugged at the rug and pushed at the walls.</p>
<p>Prying her fingers into the rug, it lifted up and revealed a compartment, but the metal box sitting inside of it was locked. Rushing over the seats once more, she lunged at the glove compartment and smiled gleefully when she found the bobby pins Lizzie stored in there for emergency hairdos. </p>
<p>Unlocking the box was child’s play for Josie. After breaking into the gym and several other school rooms with her ex-girlfriend last year, she easily became a master at picking locks. Opening the box, the contents within almost cause her to burst out into tears.</p>
<p>Lizzie’s zip up that she wore that morning was stuffed inside, along with her dad’s wristwatch and her twin’s phone. No wonder why her location was pinging from the car still. Josie collapsed, lying across the bed of the trunk and holding their belongings to her chest. She closed her eyes, not being able to push away the need for sleep any longer.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Josie jolted upright, looking around when someone was pounding their fist against a window. Sun beamed through the window, appearing to be sometime during noon. She turned to the front of the car, finding MG lying reclined in the driver’s seat fast asleep. Another knock resonated through the walls of the car, and squinting, she saw a flash of cloudy irises and gray hued skin. </p>
<p>Ragged hands slammed harder against the glass of the rear window. Josie scrambled over the backseat and forcefully shook MG’s shoulder. “MG! We have a problem!”</p>
<p>He sleepily swung his arm at her, trying to make her stop. “Come on!” Josie tried once more. “There’s a returning!”</p>
<p>The sixteen year old groaned and flipped onto his side, facing away from her and completely ignoring all of her attempts. Josie frustratedly sighed and quickly searched for any form of weapon. Knowing her father, there had to be tools in here <em>somewhere</em>. In the center console, she found a screwdriver and stumbled out of the Jeep.</p>
<p>The grunting returning caught attention of Josie’s movements and clumsy sounds, and it limped and reached for her. She backed up, creating space between them. </p>
<p>It was just one. She could do this. Josie Saltzman wasn’t useless. </p>
<p>She evaded its arm swings and pushed against its chest, slamming it back against the car. It clawed at her face, and Josie gagged at the stench exuding from it. With a swift puncture to the head and an unfortunate splatter of blood, it crumpled over with a disgusting squelch. </p>
<p>She really needed a shower.</p>
<p>It was limp against the asphalt, and when Josie noticed the familiarity of platinum blonde hair and a slender frame, her heart stopped. Josie was a few seconds away from going into cardiac arrest, feeling as if someone was trying to pop the muscle beating inside her rib cage. </p>
<p>It wasn’t Lizzie, the body was too short and the jawline was offset, but Josie just <em>murdered</em> someone is broad daylight. That was someone’s daughter, someone’s best friend. </p>
<p>If Josie’s stomach wasn’t practically empty, she’s sure she would be dumping out its contents. Her heart pounded heavily like war drums. She briefly wondered if some deity would fly down from the heavens and condemn her for this— this atrocity. </p>
<p>Ripping open the passenger side down, Josie rummaged through the glove compartment and used hand wipes to scrub off her face and her hands. Her skin was raw to the touch by the time she finished, and she quickly tied her hair up into a messy bun. </p>
<p>Time felt slow, reminding her of the many lazy summer days Lizzie and her would spend in their backyard. They would talk for hours about their annoying neighbors or play childish games until their knees bled and one of them burst into tears. </p>
<p>Oh how she wished she could turn back time and return to when things were much simpler. </p>
<p>A growl erupted from her stomach, further serving as a reminder of the lack of food she’s consumed recently. Slipping on her sister’s zip up and strapping on her dad’s wrist watch, she ached to return to them. Josie scavenged the car for any more supplies she could take before once more attempting to wake up MG.</p>
<p>Josie gave him one quick slap to the face, demanding, “Wake up, MG.”</p>
<p>“What time is it?” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. </p>
<p>“Late enough in the day for me to be hungry,” Josie quipped and shouldered her backpack. </p>
<p>“Oh uh—” MG yawned, stretching out his cramped limbs. “I found a car that carried the mother load of snacks.”</p>
<p>Leaning over, MG flitted through plastic bags hidden by his feet. He tossed a giant bag of trail mix at Josie, and she gladly scarfed down the snack. Rather timidly, she asked, “Where do you want to go?”</p>
<p>“Wherever Lizzie is.” MG answered rather matter of factly and bit into a cinnamon roll. </p>
<p>“I mean, yeah,” Josie sighed, a little frustrated at MG’s indifference. “But our only lead ran cold, and I have no idea where she could be.” </p>
<p>“Then we’ll start with helping ourselves first.” He turned in his seat, his eyes boring into hers. They always appear the shade of black coffee, dark and seemingly having no depths. Josie suddenly missed the blues of Hope’s irises. “You know me, I’m always down for a cinnamon roll, but we can’t live like this, Josie.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Josie muttered. “We can’t live like this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry it took me two weeks to update, oop</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw//: mentions of suicide</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie needed to pee. They were about another ten minutes away from the nearest grocery store, but she was already awkwardly taking small steps, trying to hold in her bladder. MG was quick to notice and lightly pushed her towards some bushes. </p>
<p>Lucky enough she had baby wipes, but she never wanted to shower more in her life. </p>
<p>Eventually they reached a Trader Joe’s, but all the front windows were busted and shopping carts were dotting the parking lot sporadically, like someone was playing a game. The inside was even worse, shelves were fallen over, the refrigerated aisles were littered with broken glass, and all of the vegetables were soggy and just <em>decrepit</em>.</p>
<p>They raided the cases of water bottles left, and both grabbed two jugs of water for makeshift showers later. While they stocked up on canned vegetables and beans, Josie heard the sound of a chip bag being ripped open. She signaled for MG to stop for a second, and the person started whistling while occasionally stopping to eat a chip.</p>
<p>They sounded near, likely in the aisle next to theirs. Josie slipped out her screwdriver, and MG flipped out his pocket knife. The two of them tiptoed down the aisle, and MG was the first to round the corner. </p>
<p>Josie had to stifle a laugh. </p>
<p>Walking around in the middle of the aisle was Wa— (Wayne? Wade?) strutting around and whistling with a bag of sour cream and onion chips. He was clad in a crew sweatshirt and baggy jeans, his block framed glasses adorned his face. She couldn’t help it when a laugh actually escaped her lips, and Wayne abruptly turned around, shrieking. </p>
<p>“Geez!” Wayne’s face flushed. “A greeting would be nice!”</p>
<p>Josie pocketed her screwdriver and stepped towards him. “Sorry, we were a little scared ourselves. What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“You know him?” MG asked, putting away his pocket knife. </p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s an AV Club member.”</p>
<p>“I, uhh,” Wayne folded the chip bag opening. “My parents were away on a business trip, and the cellphone towers are down. And most places seem rather abandoned."</p>
<p>Josie sympathized with him. “Oh, I’m sorry Wayne—” </p>
<p>“It’s Wade.” He looked down, sighing.</p>
<p><em>Shit</em>. “Do you want to come with us?” Josie offered with a half smile. “We’re trying to find my sister Lizzie, but we had to get supplies first.”</p>
<p>He pushed up his glasses, brows furrowed. “She held up her hand to me once and said, ‘Hard pass’ for no reason.”</p>
<p>“Oh, she’s… well, she’s—” Josie tried to find the words to justify her sister’s actions.</p>
<p>“—She’s Lizzie,” MG answered with a fond smile and shrug.</p>
<p>“But we could use the company,” she once more offered. If only Josie was competent enough to ask Hope to stay too, maybe she would actually have a clue as to where to find Lizzie.</p>
<p>Wade nodded timidly, and all three of them stock up on supplies. When a gun was fired near the grocery store, obviously not from them, they quickly grabbed their necessities, including a map, and rushed away into a neighborhood. </p>
<p>They weaved through front lawns and backyards, the suburb eerily quiet accompanied by the soft whistles of wind. MG chanced at the house near the end of the cul de sac, which of course was locked, but fortunately enough the back door didn’t have a deadbolt. </p>
<p>Meaning with the help of a handy bobby pin and a credit card to jam through the lock, they had access to the house. It was furnished rather moderately, barely any vases or paintings or decor in general. The large sectional sofa and flat screen tv across from it definitely gave the area a more lived in vibe.</p>
<p>Flipping on the light in the hallway, Josie realized that electricity hadn’t been cut yet, and with a hopeful heart, she wondered if the plumbing still worked. Flinging open the first door, she found a bedroom that was messy in such a way that it could only belong to a teenager. </p>
<p>Opening a connecting door, she was met with a bathroom, but when she looked further inside, her stomach flipped. Josie had never wanted to vomit more in her life. She slammed shut the door and walked out of the room, finding MG and Wade who were searching through the kitchen cupboards.</p>
<p>She swallowed thickly. “Don’t go into the first room in the hall.”</p>
<p>“Why?” MG questioned while starting the stove with a lighter. “Spooky monsters hidden inside someone’s closet?”</p>
<p>Josie inhaled sharply as she watched MG empty a can of baked beans into a pot. “There’s a returning in the bathroom connected to the room, but they’re…” She trailed off, not knowing how to go about saying it.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Jos?” MG stepped towards her, concern written all over his face.</p>
<p>“They’re hanging,” she muttered, feeling her throat closing up.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“What’s a returning?” Wade wondered softly.</p>
<p>“You’ll see.” Josie found it difficult to breathe with the lump in her throat.</p>
<hr/>
<p>MG and Wade dealt with the returning, Josie not having the stomach to watch as they buried the body in the backyard. </p>
<p>After a quick shower, the plumbing thankfully still functioning, Josie changed into her spare clothes—a band t-shirt (Gorillaz), black jeans, and fuzzy socks. She slipped on Lizzie’s zip up, it still smelled like her, and clasped on her father’s wristwatch. </p>
<p>She’s knelt in front of the coffee table, a map of Virginia spread out on it. With highlighters she found in a desk drawer, she traced Route 360 and circled the nearby towns and highlighted the three military bases she knew of in Virginia. MG drew squares around grocery stores and triangles around hotels and motels. </p>
<p>Wade read newspapers to them, trying to piece together any information they could. There was a very tiny article, roughly two paragraphs about a nuclear meltdown in Massachusetts, just specifying the area and the casualties from it.</p>
<p>After an hour of still not narrowing down where the hell her family could be, she laid back on the couch and stuffed her hands into the zip up pockets. But as her fingers messed with the fabric of the pockets, she ripped her hand out when pain coursed through her index finger.</p>
<p>Her finger was bleeding, a small and fragile, but very painful cut leaked scarlet. Reaching back into the sweater’s pocket, she rummaged around until her fingers grazed a piece of paper. Pulling it out, she unfolded it and the first word she read was <em>Josette</em>. </p>
<p>She almost bursted into tears.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” MG looked over her shoulder, reading the paper too.</p>
<p>
  <em>Josette,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I knew the second I told you to stay home, you wouldn’t. Call it a twin feeling, but it’s good that you didn’t. I broke my arm, some greasy wacko reached into my open window and tried biting me. (I know I smell great, but that doesn’t give someone the right to eat me.)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There are military soldiers ordering everyone out of their vehicles. I swear some of them have a god complex and smug smirks. Fucking creepy. They’re moving everyone north, forcing us to walk no less and telling us to take only what we can carry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, and they have guns. Lots of them. You would’ve thought they’re preparing for armageddon. I don’t know what they plan on doing with us, but whatever it is, you need to not get yourself killed.</em>
</p>
<p>In much sloppier handwriting, the familiar loop of the O’s indicated it was her father. </p>
<p><em>We’re going to ditch them and head towards 38°39’05.2”N 78°13’04.2”W I love you, Josie. I’m proud of you, never forget that.</em> </p>
<p>A tear slipped past her waterline, the letter felt something akin to a goodbye. Wiping it away, she crouched once more by the coffee table and looked at the lines of longitude and latitude. It was the one time she was glad she actually paid attention in precalculus last year. DMS (degrees minutes seconds) was child’s play for her.</p>
<p>The coordinates pointed somewhere between Sperryville and Fletcher Mill. They were roughly 10 miles from Virginia State University, and from VSU to the town was roughly 130 miles. Although with some of the freeways being clogged with abandoned cars, it would likely take longer than the initial two and a half hour car ride.</p>
<p>Josie was driving herself up a wall. </p>
<p>“Anybody know how to hot wire a car?” She questioned sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Wade said nonchalantly like it wasn’t illegal. “But can we eat first?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>True to his word, Wade managed to hot wire the Subaru SUV tucked inside the garage. They made it all of three miles before Josie slammed on the breaks, screeching the car to a halt.</p>
<p>“What the hell Josie?” MG had his hands pressed against the dashboard and he was obviously rattled. </p>
<p>They were at the outskirts of a city and she stared, practically glared at a dentist billboard sign. There was a blown up picture of pearly white and perfectly aligned teeth, and Josie ripped open the door, the engine still running as she marched towards a conveniently placed hardware store.</p>
<p>The front windows were once more broken into, and stepping over the glass she squinted through the relatively dark building. MG came running to her a few seconds later just as she spotted a returning crawling across the floor. Everything about its appearance made her want to puke, but she held it in as she whipped out her screwdriver and punctured its head.</p>
<p>“Did you hit your head earlier without me noticing?” MG stepped in front of her and tugged at her chin to look over her face. “We need to get going.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Josie slapped away his hand. “Just find me some paint, liquid or otherwise. This won’t take long.”</p>
<p>He reluctantly obeyed, wandering through the aisles opposite of her. She found a canister of baby blue spray paint and told MG to go back to the car. Josie rushed to the billboard, knowing she had to be quick. Once she scurried up the ladder, she pulled off her zip up sweater and tied it around her face to use as a mask.</p>
<p>It didn’t sit right with her that she would be going 130 miles away from Hope. She was traveling alone in search of Pedro, and Josie still felt guilty for splitting up from her. So as she sprayed <em>HOPE</em> across the billboard in a color that reminded her dearly of the girl’s eyes, she allowed herself to hope the tiniest bit. She wrote the coordinates under it and hoped all of it wasn’t in vain. </p>
<p>When she returned to the car, MG was already in the driver’s seat and said, “Maybe you really did hit your head, Jos.”</p>
<p>Wade nodded and pointed out, “Why are you giving the world our coordinates? And why label it hope?”</p>
<p>“Not hope in the abstract ideal sense.” Josie sighed, leaning back into her seat. “Hope is a woman, and it doesn’t feel okay to leave her.”</p>
<p>“Your pan is showing,” MG laughed softly, driving away from the billboard.</p>
<p>Josie rolled her eyes, and she heard Wade question under his breath, “Josie has a pan? Like Rapunzel from Tangled?” </p>
<p>She snorted at that but collected herself while she navigated them and directed MG through the back roads that didn’t have car blockades. Wade sat in the back and sorted through their rather unorganized pile of necessities. </p>
<p>The radio stations were all silent or filled with static and Josie’s leg was bouncing unconsciously. She felt it deep in her bones, the way her entire abdomen felt unsettled. It was only 1:27pm and she just knew something was going to go wrong.</p>
<p>They had half a tank of gas, and the sun lit up the roads they zoomed across. Josie turned off the air conditioner, the March weather crisp and chilly against her skin. At some point, she wished she brought her ukulele because on long trips like these, she would serenade her family with original songs.</p>
<p>As much as she wanted and <em>needed</em> to be reunited with her sister and dad, she could only pray (not that she believed much in such things) that her mother was okay. Caroline may not be her real mother, but she loved Lizzie and her in a way that only mothers could. </p>
<p>They had to follow the current road they were on for another thirty miles, so Josie figured that closing her eyes for a few minutes wouldn’t hurt. She dozed off for what only felt like fifteen minutes before she was launched forward, her seat belt strangling her.</p>
<p>“What the hell MG!” Josie shouted, whipping her head around and looking at their surroundings. </p>
<p>They were stopped in front of a row of people, but upon closer inspection, it was the returning. Their innards were spilling out of their stomachs and were tied together, creating a blockade of them. A sign was raised behind the row of them, saying in red paint, <em>TURN BACK</em>.</p>
<p>“If we take another detour, it’ll add another three hours to our trip,” Josie groaned and swung open her door. “I’ll cut through them, and we’ll continue through.”</p>
<p>“Wait!” MG grabbed onto her arm. “There’s obviously a reason someone went through the trouble of stringing them together. Maybe we should just find another way.”</p>
<p>“We can’t afford three hours!” Josie yelled, frustrated and feeling as if she was mourning. </p>
<p>“We can and we will!” MG reached over and slammed close her door. “We’ve been going on a wild goose chase, and just this once I need you to think about your safety and your friends’ safety. Lizzie can take care of herself.”</p>
<p>Josie was ready to lash out, to scream at him that her sister could be dying. But he was pinning her with an unyielding glare and a small frown. In all the years that he’s been friends with her, MG was always a compassionate and carefree goofball, but now he was holding his ground.</p>
<p>Josie sat back, biting her lip and unfolding the map once more. “Turn around and take the last exit we passed.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Roughly three hours later, MG was massaging his knee and complaining, “Can someone else drive? Football gave me knee problems, and I feel it locking up.”</p>
<p>Josie glanced back at Wade who was sleeping across the back three seats. She sighed, tying up her hair in a messy bun. “Yeah, pull over.”</p>
<p>The two of them hopped out, stretching their cramped muscles and inhaling the fresh air. A chilly gust of wind caused her cheeks to flush, and she decided that was enough fresh air. Josie roughly remembered the numbers of the exits and routes they would head along, and MG confirmed them with nods of his head.</p>
<p> Josie had the smart idea of plugging in her phone to the usb that was tucked away into the middle console. Her dead phone was finally getting charged, although it wouldn’t be of much use, aside from its flashlight. The usb cord hooked her phone up to the car’s radio system, and she blasted her “Feel Good” playlist.</p>
<p>They cruised down the road, their heads filled with the fast beat and heavy bass of Paramore. Everything was going fine until MG sneezed twice and pulled open the glove compartment in search of tissues. Instead, he pulled out a sheen handgun and just stared at it.</p>
<p>“Put it back,” Josie blurted out, barely glancing at the weapon.</p>
<p>“We might need it though,” MG insisted and placed it into his backpack.</p>
<p>She sighed, just wanting this day to be over. Everything was much simpler when she could just crawl into bed with Lizzie and not talk about her impending problems. </p>
<p>Josie turned out of the street, heading towards a town they needed to cut through. She turned down the music, swearing she could see and hear people outside. The voices were rather jumbled, too many of them to understand a single sentence.</p>
<p>Oh for fuck’s sakes.</p>
<p>She reached back, slapping at Wade and told him, “Wake up! I think something is wrong.”</p>
<p>Josie pulled into a parking lot of a liquor store and walked towards the massive crowd of people. There were too many of them to drive around, and of course they would block the one street she needed. </p>
<p>“My husband died last night, but he wasn’t really dead!” a man cried out. “The fever killed him, but when he woke up, he was a <em>monster</em>. He was driven insane by the fever and almost killed me!”</p>
<p>Josie craned her head around, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. A man was standing on top of the hood of a car, and several people stopped to listen to him. Only a few people were shuffling around him, albeit at a speed as slow as a sloth.</p>
<p>“He came home sick the other day after being bit by his mother! He became a monster!”</p>
<p>Josie weaved around a man who scoffed at the statement, obviously unbelieving. He was scowling at the man raving on top of his car, not buying a word that was being said.</p>
<p>Have some people not seen the returning yet?</p>
<p>“I’m telling you people! The sick are dangerous!”</p>
<p>Josie pulled her sweater tighter around her and skirted around the warm bodies. MG found his way to her, barely being able to squeeze by the crowd as they became more and more compact. Wade was nowhere in sight, and Josie couldn’t find where she parked.</p>
<p>There were too many people, all slightly annoyed and pushing against her shoulders. Her breathing quickened, struggling the slightest bit to remain calm. </p>
<p>“It’s the dead! It’s a monster!” someone screamed to the left of her. A shriek cut through her hearing, and suddenly everyone was falling all over each other, shoving one another as they ran mindlessly.</p>
<p>Utter chaos ensued.</p>
<p>It was a cacophony of wails and shouts and <em>screeches</em>. They were pushing her forward, and she was quickly losing sight of MG. In a rush, someone elbowed her nose, and she went to cover it, but another stranger shoved her to the ground.</p>
<p>Someone stepped on her side, knocking the air out of her, and Josie crawled across the asphalt and hid under a car. She lied on her belly and pinched her nose, forcing the blood to clot. She waited, needing the crowd to split far enough so she could crawl out.</p>
<p>Through the sea of legs, Josie spotted another person crouching on the asphalt. She could make out the features of a child, barely in their teens. But as their head dipped down closer to the floor, Josie felt her body tense. </p>
<p>Blood was smeared across the child’s mouth and coated their lips and tongue. When they bent down again and again, Josie understood that the child was eating someone. She could feel bile rising up her throat.</p>
<p>Josie shimmied to the left where less people were running next to the car, and with a movement that aggravated her abdomen, she dove out from under the car and forced herself up on her feet. </p>
<p>Blood steadily dripped from her nose as she pulled out her screwdriver and looked around. A growl came from somewhere in the crowd, the sound much too deep to come from a child. Adrenaline surged through her body as she shoved her way forward as well.</p>
<p>The throng of people wouldn’t let up, everyone panicked and screaming and <em>terrified</em>. She was shoved towards storefronts and other side streets, and feeling as if she was wading through mud, Josie finally broke free from the crowd. </p>
<p>She entered the nearest store she could, a small and well kept bookstore. Josie locked the door and placed a chair under the nob. She sat in the corner, holding her nose and peering through a window. The mob of people continued to run, where to, she’ll never know. </p>
<p>There were four returning that she could clearly see through the glass, two of which were currently feasting on immobile bodies. She scrutinized the scene before her, eyes constantly searching for MG or Wade. </p>
<p>If the street hadn’t been surrounded by forests, she could easily have driven around them, but now she was cooped up in a bookstore forced to watch people die and scream for their lives. </p>
<p>As she stared and waited, Josie wished the ground would swallow her up and spit her out wherever her mother was. She needed a loving hug and to be reassured that everything would be okay because right now, nothing was.</p>
<p>After what felt like an hour, Josie no longer saw anyone outside the window. The street was empty and the world fell silent, only wind blowing by. She moved the chair away and poked her head out the front door. There were three returning huddled by the street corner that she had to pass in order to return to the car.</p>
<p>MG and Wade were completely gone, maybe hiding in an alleyway or another store. In an attempt to send them some form of a sign, she found a sharpie at the front desk and grabbed the first book she could find: <em>Moby Dick</em>. </p>
<p>In the 585 pages inside the book, she wrote, “Car: JS” and tore out every page she did so on. Some letters were written crappier than others, her hand cramping halfway through, but it got the message across. </p>
<p>As she walked down the street, she dropped the ripped out pages, letting them be strewn across the area by the wind. When she reached the street corner, the returning shuffled to her and she dropped the rest of the pages. </p>
<p>She clutched tightly to her screwdriver, and somewhere down another street, she could hear the sickening screams of someone dying. Josie hurled forward her arm, stabbing one of the returning, and another one grabbed onto her other shoulder. She swiftly forced the screwdriver through its head, but as she tried to pull it out, it wouldn’t budge. </p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>Josie walked past the last one as it staggered to follow her. She jogged away, lucky enough that the last one wouldn’t be fast enough to chase her. When she turned onto another street though, she quickly realized she was lost because the liquor store was nowhere near her.</p>
<p>Sighing she turned around, trying to find any clue of her whereabouts, and she almost shouted in glee when she connected eyes with a woman no older than her thirties. Josie inhaled, about to call out, but the woman pressed her index finger to her lips, effectively shutting up the Saltzman twin.</p>
<p>The woman then pointed to the right where there was a growing crowd of the returning. There were too many of them, and Josie didn’t have the wherewithal to fight any of them. </p>
<p>Gun firing rang out, attracting the attention of the undead. Their guttural moans continued as they slowly shifted their attention to where the gunshots were heard. Josie booked it to the nearest door she saw, leading her inside a clothing store that smelled heavily of weed. </p>
<p>She once more locked the door and crouched beside a window, waiting and watching the returning. All of them gangling and deformed. The sun was setting, purple and orange bled into the blue skies. There was no way of sneaking around the returning, and without knowing where to go, she would be screwed walking around in the dark.</p>
<p>Hating every single one of her options, Josie decided to stay hidden inside the store beside a beautifully dressed manikin. She didn’t eat much today, feeling her stomach grumble the slightest in need of food. </p>
<p>If she was back at the car, she would be eating canned baked beans and sweet corn. God, how she missed her father’s home cooked meals. </p>
<p>When the sky darkens and all Josie could see was two feet in front of her, she shuffled towards a pile of shirts and grabbed them before heading behind the cashier. She used the shirts as pillows, and the cashier desk worked well as a shield from prying eyes. </p>
<p>Josie lied down on her makeshift bed and stared at the ceiling, loathing that she wasn’t competent enough to find Lizzie and her dad quicker. She huffed frustratedly when she also thought about how useless she felt. </p>
<p>Sleep didn’t come easily that night, and Josie was beginning to detest the sound of her own breathing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Josie awoke to gunshots. The sound was grating to her ears, and it felt as if she would never get used to it. Light seeped through the glass of the storefront, and the beauty of it all made her forget for just a few seconds about what the world had come to. </p>
<p>When guns fired once more, she glanced around in an attempt to find something to protect her. Somehow, a cash register didn’t make sense to be weaponized and hangers were easy to break. </p>
<p>Scrutinizing the hanging racks, Josie quickly yanked off the clothes and unscrewed the nuts and bolts that held the metal together. Eventually she was left with a long metal pole and was appeased at having a stick for a weapon.</p>
<p>Glancing outside, Josie’s heart almost stopped and she had to do a double take. It was a flash of auburn waves and gentle ocean eyes. She wanted to scream and jump around. She must’ve done something right in her life for Hope to be here.</p>
<p>Josie hopped and weaved through clothing racks and shelves, darting towards the entrance. She almost recoiled at the bright sun that invaded her vision when she was exposed to the outside. The sun beamed down, rays breaking through the layer of clouds looming overhead. </p>
<p>She couldn’t help the smile small that tugged at her lips when faced with the Mikaelson. Hope looked relatively the same, although she now had a hunting rifle strapped to her back and a hatchet was held in her grip.</p>
<p>Feeling insecure about her bed head, Josie quickly raked her fingers through her dark tangles while unconsciously scrunching her nose and creasing her eyebrows.</p>
<p>Hope turned to her, hearing the door swing open, and she laughed softly at her. The mellifluous sound warmed Josie’s body, involuntarily making her heart skip. Josie paused her actions, further furrowing her brows. “What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Hope shook her head, the corner of her lip still curled up. “I uh—”</p>
<p>In a flash, the grogginess of waking up receded and Josie remembered that Hope left and should be finding Pedro. She should be in another town taking care of her little cousin. Why was she here? </p>
<p>Josie interrupted her, asking, “What are you doing here, Hope?”</p>
<p>A distant look clouded her gaze and her face fell. “Pedro wasn’t at his friend’s house, and the neighborhood was practically overrun with the returning.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Josie’s heart contracted tightly, empathizing with the seventeen year old. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Hope hummed, shrugging it off. “Where’s your friend?”</p>
<p>Josie sighed softly, watching as Hope pulled out the black handkerchief she had been wearing the other day. “There was this huge crowd early, and we couldn’t drive around. And I just— I can be impulsive sometimes, so I went to check it out and… I lost MG and Wade in the crowd.”</p>
<p>Hope poured water on the cloth and handed it to Josie. “Did you have a nose bleed earlier?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, someone elbowed me.” She wiped away the dried blood and glanced around. The street was relatively empty, but there were two returning that she could see. “We need to—” </p>
<p>She was interrupted by a shrill scream and several more gunshots. Suddenly, Hope was tugging on her wrist and leading her down the street and towards the screaming. </p>
<p>Turning the corner, Wade was on the floor crawling backwards. Dirt was smeared across his face and clothes, and there were about five returning stalking towards him. </p>
<p>“That’s Wade!” Josie panicked and ran towards him, her metal pole raised. She used the end of her stick to push them away from Wade, creating enough space for him to stand up and further step back from them.</p>
<p>“Josie duck,” Hope ordered from behind her, and she listened, crouching down.</p>
<p>In Josie’s peripheral, Hope slung around the hatchet, splattering blood and killing the returning. If she wasn’t wearing her biker jacket, Josie just knew that Hope’s muscles would be on display, flexing in an enthralling manner. </p>
<p>Josie slapped her cheek, forcing herself to focus.</p>
<p>Hope slayed all of the returning, and she handed a water bottle to Wade who shakily took sips of water. Blood dripped across Hope’s face, and Josie handed her back the handkerchief. </p>
<p>Wiping away the blood from her face, Hope quipped, “And that is why we cover our faces when fighting the returning.”</p>
<p>A giggle almost escaped past Josie’s lips, but a gun cocked too close for comfort and the giggle got caught in her throat, replaced by a lump. </p>
<p>Josie abhorred guns.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it really took me a month to update huh, and i wrote this chapter in two days. i hope you're all taking care of yourselves</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote some of this chapter is MG's pov :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie Saltzman was a mess.</p><p>It wasn’t abnormal for Josie to put Lizzie before others, MG knew that, but the carelessness and irrationality that came with it was hazardous to everyone’s health. He had tried to understand where Josie’s thought process was stemming from, but he hadn’t quite been able to comprehend how Josie could compromise both his and Wade’s safety for the sake of her twin.</p><p>Maybe that was where MG was lacking. He didn’t have siblings, much less a twin to consider as his other half, and his relationship with his parents was complicated. His mom was always concentrated on work—business trips here, important faculty meetings there. And his father, well, he was already conservative and being a priest with strict religious beliefs, it never helped.</p><p>His father could be a good man, MG was sure of that, but when he found out MG’s best friend happened to be a girl who liked other girls, it didn’t bode well. He went on a tangent, lecturing MG about how Josie was a bad influence and that he shouldn’t hang around sinners. </p><p>MG had always been respectful to his parents, but at some point, there came a time when sitting idly by became just as terrible as willful ignorance. So the outcome of a heated argument left his father running away from home under the guise of having a terrible son.</p><p>Of course it hurt MG, there was something about the people who were supposed to love you unconditionally no longer loving you that would always feel like knives stabbing his chest. But MG knew that Josie was one of the most compassionate people he knew, so his father was obviously in the wrong.</p><p>Although Josie’s compassion could run a little short when she was worrying about Lizzie. Which was why MG was stuck inside a furniture store, the returning crowded around the entrance. He shoved several dressers and dining tables in front of the glass windows and doors, blocking the returning’s view of him.</p><p>He only had a pocket knife and a billion pieces of furniture to protect himself. Somehow he thought his chances at survival were essentially okay. The electricity was still operating, and if worse came to worse, he could always exit through the back or shimmy through the bathroom window.</p><p>Being separated from both Josie and Wade was more than unnerving. The returning were still clogged outside of the furniture store, and he lost sight of Wade when the returning started feasting on every warm body standing in the street. </p><p>Honestly, MG didn’t know what Josie was thinking when she entered the crowd. But whatever it was, her decisions were clueless and messy, leaving MG alone and a little <em>scared</em>. He wouldn’t admit that though.</p><p>He briefly let his mind wander, filtering images of blonde hair and azure blue irises. MG had deep, deep feelings for Lizzie Saltzman. It was easier when they were younger, he would use his best gentlemen manners and charm the socks off of her. </p><p>But as they grew older, they grew apart like most childhood friends do. Despite still being very close with Josie, Lizzie started slipping through his fingers. She crushed on Rafael and briefly dated Sebastian, and MG was left to watch and hold her only when nobody else wanted to.</p><p>And it fucking sucked.</p><p>He never confessed his feelings to her, but now, as the world felt like it was ending, he sometimes wished he did. Lizzie wore her heart on her sleeve, and she never took anyone’s shit. Everything about her was flamboyant, and he couldn’t help how attracted he was to her.</p><p>MG just wished—</p><p>Something prodded at his spine, and he whipped around, finding a shotgun pointed at his chest. MG immediately raised his hands in surrender, backing up as he took in the image of a raven haired, brown eyed, slightly taller boy.</p><p>“Woah there man,” MG smiled awkwardly, sweat sticking to his forehead. “I’m no threat. I only have a pocket knife on me.” That of course was a lie, seeing as there was a handgun sitting in his backpack. But this guy didn’t need to know that.</p><p>The boy looked roughly eighteen as he stared down the barrel of his gun. “Who are you? Where are you from? And who are you with?”</p><p>MG swallowed thickly at the interrogation, and his eyes shifted away from the gun threatening him. “I’m Milton, most people call me MG. I’m from Mystic Falls, and I’m alone.”</p><p>“That’s bullshit,” the boy dug the shotgun further into MG’s sternum. “No one travels alone, especially with just a pocket knife as a weapon.”</p><p>“I’m just trying to find a friend,” MG said, clenching his jaw. “She called yesterday, sounding distressed.”</p><p>Gunshots bursted from outside, causing the both of them to flinch. “Do you have food?” the boy asked, weapon still raised.</p><p>“I’ll share my supplies if you don’t shoot me.” MG stared pointedly at the firearm, not too keen on being pumped full of lead.</p><p>With a grunt, he tied the gun to his back and laid down on a leather couch. MG pulled out a few snacks and some water, keeping the canned foods to himself. They just sat there, the deep growls of the returning and high pitched screeches of the dying filled the silence of the store.</p><p>“What’s your name?” MG sat down on a recliner, hoping the returning would clear the streets soon. It was already sunset, and he had to squint at everything in the lower light. Searching for Josie and Wade in the dark didn’t sound too inviting.</p><p>“Jed,” he muttered, piling chips into his mouth. There was a pregnant pause before he continued, “I’m looking for my boyfriend, Kaleb. He called me right before the cellphone towers cut out, said he was somewhere in Culpeper.”</p><p>“That’s like a 30 minute drive from Fletcher Mill,” MG hummed, nodding to himself. </p><p>When Jed raised an eyebrow at him, MG informed, “I’m heading towards Fletcher Mill.”</p><p>Jed nodded in understanding before moving to a bed, diving face first into a soft mattress. With nightfall upon them, MG decided sleeping couldn’t hurt and pulled off his jacket. Slipping into a bed farther away from the entrance, he prayed his hearing was sensitive enough to wake him up in case of an attack.</p><p>Hopefully Jed wouldn’t ransack him in his sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>MG lurched forward, slapping away whoever was shaking him awake. When he realized it was Jed, he scrambled out of the bed and asked, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“There was more gunfire,” he tossed MG’s jacket and backpack at him. “But the undead are gone.”</p><p>“The returning,” MG said before chugging a bottle of water. “I call them the returning.”</p><p>“That’s a stupid name.”</p><p>MG gaped, sliding on his jacket and shouldering his backpack. “It’s a great name!” Even Hope agreed to it. </p><p>Jed rolled his eyes and they peeked outside, glancing around and only finding three returning to the left of the building. Discreetly pushing away all the furniture, they snuck outside and tiptoed in the opposite direction of the undead. MG gripped onto his pocket knife, having no idea where to go.</p><p>They walked down empty streets, looking into alleyways and avoiding half eaten bodies that were scattered across sidewalks and asphalt. His stomach churned at the sight of them, bile rised up his throat.</p><p>Needing to get back to the car, MG shifted his eyes towards Jed. “Do you know where the liquor store is?”</p><p>“Dude, it’s like eight in the morning.”</p><p>“Tsk, man,” he half heartedly slapped at Jed. “I don’t need alcohol. My car is parked there.”</p><p>“You have a car!” Jed pulled at his collar, eyes wide in hope.</p><p>“Will you be quiet!” MG whisper yelled, batting away Jed’s arms. “You’ll attract something.”</p><p>“I mean, I’m naturally attractive so…” Jed winked at him, and MG felt like punching the smug look off of his face. He restrained himself though.</p><p>“It’s down the street to the left, by the way,” the taller boy filled in, but glanced warily in that direction. “Although there’s a crowd of returning near it.”</p><p>His face lit up at Jed using the term, but he bit at his lip, thinking over his options. There was more gun fire, probably only a street over and someone was screaming and wailing. </p><p>Before MG could tell them to turn around and not risk it, a ripped out page of a book smacked him in the face. <em>Car: JS</em> was written on it.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>“How much ammo do you have?” MG peeked around a corner of the building. The returning were packed outside the liquor store, senselessly shuffling around. “And do you have a weapon that doesn’t create so much noise?”</p><p>“I have more than enough ammo,” Jed grunted, seemingly offended. “And I can take care of myself just fine.”</p><p>MG sighed. The things he would do for the Saltzman twins.</p><p>“If you need help, scream bloody murder,” he said before running straight at the returning. </p><p>They all lunged toward him, growling and clawing at his face. Chemicals and something akin to the smell of manure filled his nostrils. He pushed them back with his left hand, stabbing at them with the other. </p><p>One was tugging at his shirt, flinging him forward. Before the returning could take a bite, its head was blown to pieces; rancid blood splattering across his face. He dry heaved once before composing himself and wiping off the blood with the collar of his shirt.</p><p>Jed was next to him, aiming his shotgun at every returning within his sights. They cleared out most of the reanimated, and MG had to force himself to keep down the contents of his stomach. The car was in plain view and Jed attacked one of the last few rotting returning.</p><p>MG went to open the front door, but a curse flung out of Jed’s mouth. “Damn it MG! Help!”</p><p>Three of them were on Jed, clawing at him, fingers digging into skin. They growled and wheezed, forcing him onto the ground. MG stabbed one of them in the head, pulling the other two off of Jed. </p><p>The two pushed MG against the car, their mouths entirely too close to skin. He struggled against them, desperately hoping to keep them at bay. One bit at his wrist, and he cried out, trying to rip his arm away. Jed shot the last two, the gun firing sent tremors through his body, and MG collapsed onto the ground.</p><p>There was too much blood. Scarlet pooled around the floor, dripped across his skin, soaked into his clothes. His stomach dropped and something in his chest pushed upwards. </p><p>He gagged, the putrid scent filling his nostrils. </p><p>Everything slowed for a second, feeling lightheaded. His skin was aflame, heat coursed through his body. Sweat accumulated against his forehead and abdomen. </p><p>“MG!” someone shouted, their voice so so <em>so far</em>.</p><p>“Oh come on man!” Noises were muffled, everything fuzzy.</p><p>“What happened to him!”</p><p>Why couldn’t he breathe?</p>
<hr/><p>Josie was scared shitless.</p><p>She couldn’t tell if it was stemming from her generalized anxiety or if it was a byproduct of seeing a gun being pointed at her friend’s head.</p><p>A light skinned teenager clad in a track sweater and sweats had a pistol pointed at the base of Hope’s skull. His dirty brown hair was slicked back, and light green eyes bore into Josie’s. </p><p>Unlike Hope who had a face of indifference and a calm posture, Josie’s whole body trembled as her heart struggled to stay trapped behind her rib cage. </p><p>“Drop your weapons,” he ordered pointedly, words gruff. </p><p>The metal pole slipped past her fingertips, clanking heavily on the floor. Hope dropped her hatchet with a dull thud, and Wade steadily stepped behind Josie, using her as a human shield.</p><p>Josie stared at Hope, needing to know why she was so reserved, not a single hint of distress in her features. When Hope’s lips started moving, Josie’s brows crinkled, attempting to understand the words she mouthed.</p><p>As she traced over rosy lips, she slowly began to understand. <em>Which hand has the gun?</em></p><p>“Kneel on the floor,” he said, tightening his grip on the gun. “And don’t try anything funny, or I swear to god I’ll shoot her.”</p><p>Cautiously as to not alarm the mugger, Josie and Wade slowly crouched down to their knees. In the subtlest way she could, she pointed to her right hand and Hope understood the sign.</p><p>Josie barely had time to blink because Hope rotated her body, her bicep and forearm trapped his arm. She jabbed his throat, forcing him to gasp for air, then she forced him to bend over, slamming a knee into his face. Turning once more, her hands trailed down his right arm, ripping the gun from his grip. </p><p>Josie was in complete awe.</p><p>Hope stood over him as he keeled into himself, hopelessly trying to inhale oxygen as he groaned in pain. The gun was pointed right at him, threatening to kill him.</p><p>“Hope don’t,” Josie pleaded, standing in front of Hope. The oceans within her irises were cloudy and glazed over, and even with the barrel of the pistol pointing at her stomach, Hope was looking right through her, ready to shoot the teenage boy.</p><p>Josie reached forwards, tugging her chin up and imploring her to look at her. “Don’t.”</p><p>Hope’s jaw clenched, her nose flaring. She stepped back and turned on the safety, slipping it into the band of her blue jeans. “We should head out,” she murmured, grabbing her hatchet. “I don’t want us to draw more attention to ourselves.”</p><p>Josie sighed and picked up her metal pole. She slung her arm around Wade’s shoulders and noticed the dried blood and dirt caking his face. She’d make sure to hand out some paper towels and wet wipes when they returned to the car. “I think the liquor store is to the left.”</p><p>“I could use some tequila.” Hope tied her handkerchief around her mouth and nose. Josie thought it should be a crime for Hope to cover her face. Her crisp features were immaculate. “But you’re wrong. The liquor store is to the right. It’s a miracle that you guys haven’t gotten lost yet.”</p><p>Josie knew how to read a map, so she had no trouble with navigating their routes. It was just that she happened to be a little deficient when it came down to directions and street markers.</p><p>A stream of gunshots rang out. One after another, blasting forth in a dense collision of sound that reverberated through her bones. It reminded her of a shotgun. As they crept towards the right, nearing the street that the liquor store was located on, Josie’s body tensed as fear coiled tightly in her abdomen.</p><p>“Damn it MG! Help!”</p><p>Josie almost launched into a sprint, but Hope held onto her wrist, causing her to stay put. “You can’t just run head first into danger,” Hope hissed, glaring at her. “You’ll get yourself killed.”</p><p>“I’ve risked the lives of my friends too many times already,” Josie snapped, tearing away her arm from Hope. “The least I can do is aid someone in need.”</p><p>She could hear Hope scoff behind her, but Josie didn’t care. She was the one who dragged MG on a rescue mission, and she had to find him. Her own safety be damned, she refused to let MG down again.</p><p>Josie bolted around the street corner, quickly finding the SUV at the other end of the street. Someone was struggling to fight off the returning, indiscriminately shouting and huffing. The returning were shot down by a muscular tan teenager and MG fell to the floor.</p><p>“MG!” she screamed, expelling every ounce of air from her lungs. He was okay. He was okay. He was okay. <em>He had to be okay.</em></p><p>Her chest was tight and her throat was raw. Her calves burned as her legs reached out in front of her, racing forward and desperately trying to reach her best friend. </p><p>“What happened to him!” she shouted accusingly, pushing away the other boy. Josie crouched down next to MG, sitting him upright against the car tire.</p><p>“He ran head first into the returning!” Jed defended, eyes raking over MG. “I was trying to help him.”</p><p>“You obviously didn’t try hard enough,” she snarled, glaring at the stranger. Josie opened the trunk, grabbing some paper towels and water. She gently wiped away all the dirt and blood from his face and hands.</p><p>Hope kneeled beside Josie and warily looked at the new person. “Do you know if they bit him?” Hope’s voice was steady and firm. Everything that Josie couldn’t be as she felt anxiety swirling right under her skin and pricking at her spine.</p><p>The stranger swallowed then inhaled sharply. “Check his wrist.”</p><p>Skimming his arms, the fabric of his right jacket sleeve was torn through, the threads frayed. Tugging down the sleeve, Josie examined his wrist, fingers running along the skin.</p><p>He wasn’t bit. </p><p>Relief flooded through Josie like air conditioning on a hot summer’s day. She inspected his other wrist, and he was just fine. There must’ve just been too much blood, causing him to pass out.</p><p>Opening the backseat door, Josie struggled to pull her half conscious friend to his feet. With the help of Hope, the two of them got MG seated properly in the middle and buckled him in. </p><p>Wade took the liberty of cleaning himself off with wet wipes and paper towels, and Josie was in need of a shower herself but she pushed past the thought. Her stomach growled, wanting something to eat for breakfast.</p><p>“Hey,” someone tugged on Josie’s wrist, turning her around. “Do you have any antibiotics?”</p><p>The stranger stood in front of her, lips chapped and skin dry. “Why? Are you hurt?” She carefully stepped closer to him, eyes roaming across him and finding no injury. Her earlier anger dismissed as she scrutinized him in concern.</p><p>He dragged down the zipper of his jacket and pulled up his shirt. Across the expanse of tight abdominal muscles, jagged lacerations were gleaming crimson. Most of the wounds were closing already, but the bottom left of it was leaking out puss. </p><p>She almost gagged.</p><p>“I don’t have any antibiotics right now,” Josie replied, raking her brain for the very limited medical knowledge she had stored. “But there is a store filled to the brim with disinfectants.”</p><p>She walked over to Hope who was mindlessly flipping through a journal. Josie held onto her wrist and said to the other boy, “We’ll be right back. Watch over the others.”</p><p>Josie pulled Hope inside the store, glancing around the aisles of alcohol and walls of items for smoking. Hope was already sifting through bottles of tequila, and Josie sighed. After the past few days she had, she could use a drink too.</p><p>Grabbing a liter bottle of Smirnoff vodka, Josie placed it on the front counter and looked around for any potential medical supplies. The most they had currently were bandaids, tampons, and rash cream. She didn’t think to grab medical supplies when she left home, although medical care should’ve been at the top of her list.</p><p>She only found elastic bandages and cold medicine but brought them up to the front counter nonetheless. Hope found more items to bring too: lighters, more snacks, and… puff bars?</p><p>“You vape?” Josie asked, brow raised suspiciously. </p><p>Hope shrugged. “I like the feeling.” Then the blue eyed girl ripped open a pack of cigarettes, placing one behind her ear. She leaned on her elbow, mindlessly clicking at the cash register. Josie’s face scrunched in curiosity. “Your total is 97.42, Miss.”</p><p>There was playfulness reflecting off of her irises, and Josie’s lips quirked up. “Oh silly me!” Josie casually patted at her pockets. “It seems I forgot my wallet. Is there any way I can pay you back later?”</p><p>Josie leaned forward onto the counter, teasing Hope with her eyes. She grabbed at the cigarette behind Hope’s ear then tucked back her hair, briefly thinking about how it would feel if she combed her fingers through the older girl’s fiery locks. She put the cigarette behind her own ear.</p><p>Their faces were close enough that Josie could feel Hope’s soft breathing against her cheeks. </p><p>It was all gone when Hope quickly pulled back, dropping their stolen goods into plastic bags. Josie’s heart tightened painfully at the action, but Hope smirked at her. “The store has a 100% off deal for pretty brunettes, but all sales are final, Miss.”</p><p>Josie flushed at being called pretty.</p><p>Hope vaulted over the front counter, grasping their plastic bags. She headed to the exit, but Josie stopped her, “Hope wait.”</p><p>When Hope turned around with a curious gaze, Josie exhaled sharply. In a staring contest, Hope would always have the advantage over Josie’s mocha eyes. The warm hues of Josie’s irises didn’t compare to the intensity of the cool tones within Hope’s. She looked away, piercing blue eyes still lingering in her vision. </p><p>“How did you find us?”</p><p>“Writing my name across a billboard sends a very clear message,” Hope responded smoothly. “Although trying to find the routes you took proved to be a little difficult.”</p><p>“Where’s your family?”</p><p>“Most of them are a thousand miles away in New Orleans.” Hope shrugged, turning back to the exit. </p><p>Josie trailed behind her, asking one last question. “Don’t you want to reunite with them?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Hope replied simply, and Josie stopped walking, confused and at a loss. “After my parents died, I haven’t been too close to my family. And that drive you have for finding your sister? I don’t have that. Besides, I wouldn’t worry too much for my aunts and uncles; Mikaelsons aren’t easy to kill.”</p><p>Josie’s thoughts slowed, trying to process word for word what Hope had told her. </p><p>Hope’s parents were dead.</p><p>Sorrow choked at Josie’s airway, blocking her oxygen. Josie couldn’t imagine losing a parent, let alone both of them. Sympathy exuded from every curve and line of her body, but Hope clenched her jaw, something dangerous flaring through her gaze.</p><p>“I don’t need your sympathy.” </p><p>Hope exited the store, leaving Josie just wanting more.</p>
<hr/><p>Jed was a screamer.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want a drink?” Josie questioned, offering the bottle of vodka. He was laid out across the hood of the SUV, biting into the sleeve of his jacket. Josie was pouring the alcohol over his wound, hoping it would clean and disinfect the cuts. </p><p>“I’m sure,” Jed was breathing gratingly, wincing in pain. “I’m two years sober.”</p><p>“Oh, I-” Josie held his gaze. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed it.”</p><p>“It’s whatever,” he muttered, closing his eyes and biting his sleeve once more as Josie doused his abdomen again for good measure. She wrapped a cut up shirt over his stomach, keeping it in place with some handy duct tape. </p><p>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were actually trying to kill me,” he ribbed, gasping as he sat upright. </p><p>“Sorry,” Josie laughed sheepishly. “How’d it even happen?”</p><p>“Barbed wire is no joke,” he mumbled. Josie’s eyes widened at his response, but she didn’t pry any further. </p><p>“Where are you traveling to?” questioned Josie nonchalantly. She pulled her jacket tighter across her body, shivering at the drop in temperature. Gray cumulonimbus clouds loomed over them, and she knew that it would eventually rain today.</p><p>Jed tossed on his shirt and huddled into his jacket. “I’m going to Culpeper. MG said it was a thirty minute drive from wherever you guys are heading to.”</p><p>“We’ll drop you off then,” Josie said softly, hating that they’d have to take another detour but keeping her features in check.</p><p>He gripped onto Josie’s shoulder. “Thank you, for everything.”</p><p>She nodded back, and they shuffled around as they got ready to leave. MG was passed out in the back, sleeping to his heart’s content, and Wade was snuggled into a blanket beside him. Josie sat in the driver’s seat, the car already on thanks to Wade. Heat funneled out of the air vents, and she rubbed at her cold cheeks.</p><p>When a growl erupted from Josie’s stomach, Hope handed her a can of chicken noodle soup. “Be careful, the can is still hot.”</p><p>Josie’s entire face brightened, mouth practically drooling. “How did you…?”</p><p>“I poked holes in a can and lit a fire inside of it.” Hope shrugged like it wasn’t the most intuitive idea Josie had ever heard. She slurped happily at the soup, heat crawled down her throat and made a home in her stomach. </p><p>There was a warmth in her body that hadn’t been there in a long while.</p><p>“Thank you, Hope.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>made a last minute decision about jaleb lmao</p><p>follow me on twitter @_halcyone</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you like it lol</p><p>tw//: underage drinking and mention of dissociation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As expected, it ended up raining later that day. Josie scowled as she slowed down, avoiding hydroplaning across the street. Hopefully the rain would let up soon, otherwise reaching Culpeper would only become a distant dream. </p><p> </p><p>Halfway through the drive, Josie scooted her seat back a bit, needing more space for her legs to stretch. Jed, who was sitting right behind her, was quick to complain, “I should get the front seat. I have virtually no room for my legs, and I’m like a foot taller than you.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie snorted. “You’re a foot taller than Hope—not a foot taller than me.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope gasped, affronted and mildly offended. She then shrugged, crossing her arms. “Neither of you are getting the front seat now.”</p><p> </p><p>Jed groaned and Josie only chuckled lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Josie had been trying to imagine that Lizzie was on vacation with her mom. Over winter break last year, her twin left to explore Europe with their mother for two weeks. She was bid ridden with a nasty cold, and Lizzie didn’t want to miss out on having a fling with some Portuguese hottie. </p><p> </p><p>So for those two weeks, Josie felt utterly alone. MG would visit her and her dad checked in on her every two hours, but there was an emptiness from not having her twin attached to her hip. Josie couldn’t imagine going to separate schools from Lizzie; it would be hell.</p><p> </p><p>Imagining Lizzie having the time of her life outside the country helped soothe Josie’s anxieties, but it was times like these, when MG was blasting lo-fi hip hop, that she missed Lizzie’s witty remarks and casual snide. The blonde would’ve joked about MG’s music taste by now.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you turn off the heater,” Wade whined, pulling the blanket off of him. “It’s like a sauna back here.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie glanced behind her, seeing Wade spread out with his sweater pulled off. It’s still roughly forty degrees outside, and the heater was barely fending off the cold for her. Like a concerned mother, Josie blindly reached back and slapped MG’s leg to wake him up. “MG, can you check if Wade has a fever?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, what?” MG flinched awake, looking around wildly. “Oh yeah, I’ll do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sick,” Wade complained, swatting away MG’s hand. “It’s just <em>fucking</em> hot in here, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s eyes widened and she pursed her lips at the vulgar language. She had never heard him cuss before, and Wade was such an innocent and a little naive guy; so it felt out of character for him. Josie noticed Hope tense up next to her, and she repressed the urge to ask what was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>When MG finally landed a hand on Wade, he worriedly looked over the boy wearing glasses. “Man, your skin is on fire. What happened last night?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope tossed the bottle of cold medicine at MG, and Wade huffed, sounding pissed. “Well if Josie didn’t leave the car, I wouldn’t have had to get lost and end up sleeping in a dumpster.”</p><p> </p><p>A wave of guilt circulated inside Josie’s lungs and entered her blood stream, attacking every inch of her body, and leaving Josie with apologies sitting on her tongue. Hope gave her a curious look, and she forced herself to stare at the street ahead. </p><p> </p><p><em>I’ll be better. I’ll be better. I’ll be better,</em> Josie thought, her mind racing.</p><p> </p><p>Being irrational almost killed both MG and Wade. Josie can’t afford to be irrational and selfish anymore, lest she gets the rest of her friends slaughtered. Lizzie was why everyone was piled into a car right now, but their lives shouldn’t become expendable for the sake of saving two people.</p><p> </p><p>Josie was ready to throw her life away for the sake of reuniting with her twin, but now she had to account for her friends’ safety as to not compromise their survival for the benefit of her own self-interest. </p><p> </p><p>God, she’s a terrible person.</p><p> </p><p>Do all people lose their empathy when placed in a position of decision making?</p><p> </p><p>MG practically force fed Wade the cold medicine—Josie didn’t understand why he was refusing to take it. Did she already push Wade to his breaking point?</p><p> </p><p>“I wish Lizzie was dead,” Wade muttered. “Then maybe you would actually care about us.”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart skipped a beat.</p><p> </p><p>She held her breath.    </p><p> </p><p>Josie slammed on the brakes, tires screeching with the force.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you?” MG yelled, pushing Wade’s shoulders. Josie didn’t hear the rest of his words, booking it out of the car and heading towards a border of trees. The cold slapped her cheeks and numbed her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>She was fuming, her fists shaking. Rain enveloped her clothes and soaked her hair and attempted to cool down her heated skin. All of her thoughts were jumbled, bouncing from Lizzie to Wade to herself to the fact that their stuck in the middle of a literal <em>fucking apocalypse</em>. She wanted to scream, wanted to break her knuckles, wanted to breakdown and <em>sob</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Josie wait!” Hope scrambled after her, trying to keep up with Josie’s quick steps. “Just stop, will you.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie snapped around, fury blazing within her irises. “I can’t do it. I can’t do it anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>The ground felt like it was brutally ripped from under her, sending her crashing down into a landslide. Hope grasped her wrist. “Let’s head back to the car.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Josie refused, ripping her hand away but suddenly yearning for contact. “I can’t go back. If I do, I’ll end up getting someone hurt or- or <em>killed</em>! Do you understand!” Josie’s throat was raw, her voice cracked as she tried to get Hope to understand. </p><p> </p><p>Hope fiercely stepped forward, an aura of intimidation shrouded her every movement. But then she reached up, both hands softly cupping Josie’s cheeks. Josie chose not to breathe, waiting patiently for Hope to make the next move. </p><p> </p><p>“Josette Saltzman,” Hope’s breath fanned across her face, sending a chill down Josie’s spine. “You’re a fucking mess.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope smiled at her, reassuring her despite everything. Josie let out a wet laugh, tears slipping past her water line and mixing with rain water pouring on her. </p><p> </p><p>“But…” Hope trailed off, her pitch husky but the sentiment gentle. “I have full faith that you’ll find Lizzie. Just take a second to not rush head first into danger.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie was convinced Hope Mikaelson wasn’t real. She was so used to supporting others and assuring them of their strength, that being comforted by Hope felt so foreign. It just meant that much more to her that Hope bothered to find her. </p><p> </p><p>“But what if—”</p><p> </p><p>Hope cut her off, thumbs massaging her cheekbones. “Don’t. You already put your friends further at risk by leaving them in the middle of the street. I can take care of myself, but they’re only here because they trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>“They misplace their trust on me,” Josie murmured, wiping at her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Whether that’s true or not is up to you.” Hope let go of her and motioned towards the car. “Now lets reunite beanstalk with his boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>They returned to the Subaru, Josie tossing her coat by Hope’s feet and warming up her hands by the heater. Her hair was still dripping wet, so she had to ring it out and tie it into a messy bun. Hope opted to braid her hair instead, and Josie thought it should be illegal for someone to look gorgeous after standing in the pouring rain.</p><p> </p><p>Wade wasn’t faring any better than before, appearing deathly pale and sweating fiercely. Josie pursed her lips as she gave him a once over; she was still upset at his words but understood that she had been careless when it came to thinking about the others. </p><p> </p><p>“Keep him hydrated and give him an aspirin,” Josie told MG while she drove them once more. “We just need to wait for his fever to break.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s eyes flicked over the gas gauge, they’d have to refill at Culpeper. “Are you feeling better, MG?” Josie asked, checking up on the other two in the back. </p><p> </p><p>MG rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m better, Jos. But you know what the sight of blood does to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish there was a less violent way of dealing with the returning,” Josie sighed, once more hovering her hands in front of the air vents. “What about you Jed? How’s your abdomen holding up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Still hurts like a bastard,” Jed grumbled but shrugged after, “It could be worse though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take some aspirin,” she recommended with a small pout. “Hopefully it’ll heal within the next few days.” </p><p> </p><p>The brunette then glanced at Hope, contemplating on asking about her well-being, but the blue eyed girl grinned, having a semblance of pride lingering in her irises. Josie couldn’t help the smile that slipped on her face.</p>
<hr/><p>The rain let up, being reduced to only a mere sprinkle. Despite the weather conditions bettering, Josie felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. They reached Culpeper at roughly 2pm, but even just by driving along the outskirts of the town, they could all see how the area was overrun by the returning.</p><p> </p><p>“Jed…” Josie said gently, biting on her lip. “...there’s no way.”</p><p> </p><p> “Just drop me off, Josie.” Jed zipped up her jacket and fiddled with his shotgun. “I’m not leaving without finding Kaleb.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie scanned their surroundings wearily; she could see crowds of the returning splotched together throughout the city. Fighting their way through the hordes was next to impossible. Jed would never make it past the first street light. </p><p> </p><p>She parked outside an apartment complex where several other cars were strewn about. Jed went to open his door, but Josie locked the car before he could. </p><p> </p><p>The taller boy growled, “Unlock the car.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t let you leave by yourself,” Josie said, chewing on her bottom lip. “I’ll help you search for Kaleb while Wade and MG can stay hidden in one of the apartments. Wade is in no condition to fight, and I can’t risk MG passing out again. And we need to refill on gas, so I’ll leave the siphoning to Hope.” </p><p> </p><p>A silence loomed over them before everyone settled on an agreement. They grabbed their belongings, shuffling around the seats and reaching into the trunk. It wasn’t until they piled out of the car that Hope pulled Josie away from the group to talk. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t run head first into danger,” Hope reminded her, needing Josie to not do something reckless. </p><p> </p><p>“I make no promises.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Josie</em>.” Hope sent her a stern glare, ocean eyes piercing. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette raised her arms in surrender. “I’ll have self-preservation at the forefront of my mind. But I’ll need your hatchet.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not touching my baby,” Hope deadpanned, crossing her arms. “You have a metal rod to fight with.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie raised a brow, challenging the auburn haired girl. “You literally have three guns on you and a pocket knife. You can spare me your hatchet.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope stood tall, shoulders pulled back in defiance. Josie held out her hand, urging the older girl to give up the weapon. Hope relented with a huff, and Josie flashed a smile, pleased to know Hope would let her have her way.</p><p> </p><p>Before they could split up, Hope held out her pinkie. Josie interlocked their pinkies without hesitation and asked, “What are we promising?”</p><p> </p><p>“To survive.” Hope nodded once before letting go and tying her handkerchief around her face. Josie figured she’d need to get a handkerchief of her own one day.</p><p> </p><p>They all went their separate ways, and Josie’s heart fell to her stomach. Jed had a relatively small idea of where his boyfriend was, mumbling something about Buffalo Wild Wings and Walmart. She was beginning to question if dropping off Jed would’ve been a better option. She’s known him for... five hours? </p><p> </p><p>But as they fought through the returning, Josie no longer doubted her decision. They worked simultaneously, watching each other’s backs and slinking around corners like assassins. </p><p> </p><p>Josie killed about five returning before her shoulders began to burn. It hadn’t occurred to her that violently swinging around a hatchet and hurling forward a metal rod would lead to sore joints. Jed was growing weary too though, muttering about his abdomen and needing more pain killers. They momentarily hid by dumpsters when Josie grew curious. </p><p> </p><p>“How long have the two of you been together?” Josie asked, then clarified, “You and your boyfriend, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roughly a year and a half,” he said before slamming the butt of his shotgun into the head of a wandering returning. “He was a great friend when I was struggling with staying sober, and we sorta gradually fell in love. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie signaled for them to stop moving as she peeked around a corner. “What about me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You and that short girl?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie spluttered, straining to clear her throat. “We’re not uh- we’re not together.” She laughed sheepishly, feeling her face burn in embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh sorry,” he shrugged. “You two look at each other like… like you mean something to each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so,” Josie replied, biting her lip and ending the conversation there.  </p><p> </p><p>Josie grew hungry after another hour of walking and fending off the dead. They’ve checked a dozen buildings—churches, a post office, some restaurants—but all of them were simply crowded with the returning. They stopped by a cafe where Josie stole a remaining pack of coffee grounds; she could never go wrong with caffeine. </p><p> </p><p>When she sat at a small table and pulled out ritz crackers and peanut butter to snack on, she couldn’t help but dwell on Jed’s earlier words. The taller boy was currently checking out the rest of the cafe and taking whatever he deemed necessary. </p><p> </p><p>Josie understood that there was something palpable between her and Hope. She’s known of Hope for three years, but she never talked to her, always pent up with too much anxiety to actually speak to someone as naturally beautiful as her. </p><p> </p><p>Josie didn’t want to screw up whatever she had with Hope. She hadn’t been with anyone since Satan Incarnate herself, and well, Josie had an affinity to give all of herself when she didn’t need to. Loving someone shouldn’t hurt as much as it does for her, but loving others to her means giving it her all, even if it breaks her.</p><p> </p><p>What a strange mentality it is to have, to grant all of this love and wonder why it’s abused. Always wanting to know how to fix it. </p><p> </p><p>Josie didn’t want to know what she’d become if she fell in love with Hope. Would she prioritize Hope’s feelings over her own? Would she become a martyr for the sake of letting Hope survive a little bit longer?</p><p> </p><p>Josie mentally slapped herself. She shouldn’t be worrying about something as damaging as romance. She needed to help Jed find Kaleb, so she can then return to her search for her twin and father.</p><p> </p><p>Josie popped an altoid in her mouth before her and Jed continued moving through the town, entering every building and struggling to fight the returning that mindlessly tried to eat them. While kicking pebbles, Jed figured out that the returning were attracted to noises, quickly changing course to find the source of the sounds. He also discovered the undead were easily lured by blood, considering Jed chucked the blood soaked cloth that was covering his abdomen at a group of returning, and they temporarily disregarded them.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’ll have to re-bandage that, right?” Josie asked as they wandered through a Ciro’s Pizza. God, Josie missed actual food, not the crummy canned stuff she now has to live off of. She missed fresh produce in general, fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Jed shrugged. “It’s good to let the wound air out.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie snorted, carding through menus. “Do you know anything about first aid? Moisture is necessary for the healing process.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Kaleb will wrap it up for me when we find him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh,” Josie winked, smiling knowingly. “I understand now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Jed rolled his eyes while grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Checking her dad’s wristwatch, it was almost 6pm. They tiptoed outside and down the street when Jed suddenly grabbed Josie’s wrist and bolted across the asphalt and into the parking lot of a Walmart. The shopping carts created a barrier that blocked the entrance and the returning were pushing against it but not able to get through. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there a reason why you pulled me <em>towards</em> the human eating creatures?” Josie whispered, taking a step back. </p><p> </p><p>Jed unstrapped his shotgun and gulped audibly. “Kaleb told me he was staying at a Walmart next to a Buffalo Wild Wings.” </p><p> </p><p>“There’s at least fifty of them, Jed.” Josie inhaled sharply, clutching onto the hatchet. Panic was seeping into her thoughts. “You’re running out of ammo, and I can only swing a hatchet for so long.” </p><p> </p><p>“I have to try.” His voice cracked, but his resolve was strong—nothing was stopping him from reuniting with his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p><em>I’ll be better. I’ll be better. I’ll be better,</em> Josie recited to herself.</p><p> </p><p>There had to be another way. Hope literally told her to not run head first into danger. What would Hope do? </p><p> </p><p>She’d be a fucking badass and slay all of them because she’s just that skilled.</p><p> </p><p>They were going to die.</p><p> </p><p>Josie scanned around the area, praying for a semblance of a good idea. She narrowed in on the close by nature; a plausible plan formed in her head.</p><p> </p><p>Josie motioned to a row of bushes. “We’ll pick them off then. If we create sounds that will attract only a few at a time, we can use our silent weapons to kill them off slowly.”</p><p> </p><p>Jed thought it over before nodding and hiding behind the bushes. Josie grabbed a handful of the pebbles that layered over the soil of the planters, and they created a system. She would throw pebbles at the ground near them that lured in a few returning at a time, and if too many shuffled away from the shopping carts, she would hurl pebbles at a sign far away from them, creating a much louder bang that the undead would be more inclined to check out. </p><p> </p><p>Jed used a steak knife to stab them in the head, and their system became monotonous but remained effective. It wasn’t until Josie heard a guttural growl behind her that she realized their backs were exposed to attack. So after slamming her metal rod into two of the returning that almost successfully feasted on them, she ensured to keep her eyes moving, watching every angle for attack. </p><p> </p><p>By the time the returning were all gone, sunset was upon them. Josie’s heart raced, she needed to return to the car (to Hope, MG, and Wade) soon; otherwise she’d have to sleep through the night in Walmart. With a town as infested as Culpeper is, wandering through the night definitely wasn’t an option. </p><p> </p><p>Josie anxiously rubbed the sleeves of her jacket; she picked up the stim sometime in middle school, and it helped minutely to calm her nerves. They hopped over the row of carts before entering the store. </p><p> </p><p>Guns were immediately aimed at them, and someone with a mask covering their nose and mouth ordered, “Put your weapons down and state your business!”</p><p> </p><p>They dumped all of their supplies onto the ground and raised their hands. Jed cleared his throat. “I’m looking for someone.”</p><p> </p><p>Just past the people baring their arms against them, Josie could see several clusters of people sitting around and talking. There had to be more than a hundred of them in there. </p><p> </p><p>“Their name?” another stranger asked, holding a clipboard in their hands. Did they keep tabs of everyone in here?</p><p> </p><p>Jed replied smoothly, “Kaleb Hawkins.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what’s her business here?” the clipboard person nodded at Josie.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well.” Clipboard Man motioned the others to lower their guns. “Someone lead the newbies to Aisle H.”</p><p> </p><p>They had to leave their weapons by the entrance but were guided to a group of people surrounded by sleeping bags and canned food. One of them immediately rushed to their feet and wrapped their arms around Jed. They held onto each other like a lifeline before kissing fiercely, obviously missing each other. Josie felt like she was intruding on an intimate moment, so she gave them their space. Taking another look at her watch, she bit at her lip and detested the anxiety rolling through her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of the couple whispering soft reassurances to each other, Jed turned to her while still clinging onto Kaleb. “Josie, this is my boyfriend Kaleb, and babe, this is my friend Josie.”</p><p> </p><p>They swapped greetings and introductions before Josie said, “I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but we have to get to Fletcher Mill by tonight.” Well, she didn’t have to, but she really wanted to reach the place instead of sleeping inside the store.</p><p> </p><p>“We?” Kaleb looked at Jed pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s searching for her family,” he answered but then looked down timidly. “I’m sorry, Josie, but we have families to return to as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie wanted to slap herself because she’s been so caught up with her own family that she forgot that Kaleb and Jed have people they need to get back to as well. “Right, I’m sorry,” she apologized laughing awkwardly. “I’ll give you the coordinates to the place we’re heading. If you find yourselves needing a place to stay, feel welcome to come by with your families.”</p><p> </p><p>After writing down all the information and circling the area on a map Kaleb provided, they said their farewells. Both of them gave her side hugs and Jed said, “Thank you for helping me find Kaleb. Take care, I hope you find your family.”</p><p> </p><p>“You as well,” Josie smiled, feeling a little somber. “Thank you for keeping MG safe by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was no problem,” he replied easily, then added, “Take care of Shorty. You two deserve to be happy.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie’s face flushed as she backed away. “Happiness isn’t for everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Jed scoffed but smiled at her all the same. “That’s bullshit and you know it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Jed! Bye Kaleb!” Josie rushed away, shaking her head fondly. </p><p> </p><p>She grabbed all of her stuff back, but before she could leave, someone asked her for her name; it was Clipboard Man. </p><p> </p><p>“Josette Saltzman.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie raced away, having only thirty minutes before nightfall, and she was already losing daylight. The returning were drawn to her as she darted back the way she came from, but she ignored them as she had more important people to worry about.</p>
<hr/><p>It was officially dark out when Josie returned to the apartment complex. She unfortunately got a little lost on her way back, but she navigated herself back nonetheless. No one was at the car, so she figured Hope stayed with MG and Wade. It was terrifying having to use her phone flashlight as she knocked on apartment doors one by one. She called out for her friends every now and then but she only heard the eerie whipping of the wind. </p><p> </p><p>Once she moved onto the other apartment building and climbed the stairs, Josie was immediately graced with a stunning sight. Hope sat on the railing, legs dangling over the edge as she was taking a hit from her puffbar. The moon reflected off of her fiery locks still trapped in a braid, and she looked utterly serene as she gazed into the stars. </p><p> </p><p>Hope turned to her when Josie accidentally mumbled, “You’re beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>There was amusement shimmering in Hope’s features, and there was a lilt to her lips as she hummed softly. “It took you long enough.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I, uh- yeah,” Josie gulped and played with the sleeves of her jacket. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who said I was worried?” Hope asked, looking humoured. She took another hit, smoke leaving her lips in such a sultry way. </p><p> </p><p>Josie flushed, wishing the night’s darkness was enough to keep it covered. “Is everyone ready to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she nodded but bit at her lip, and Josie was a little thrown off. Hope looking unsure about something was unsettling. The Mikaelson was always confident and <em>composed</em>, but Josie pushed away her negative thoughts. “Where’s beanstalk and his boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“They have their own families to return to.” Josie shrugged, then handed Hope her hatchet. </p><p> </p><p>“My baby!” Hope quickly grabbed the tool and wiped away the dry blood with the hem of her shirt. “You kept it safe,” Hope whispered, standing up. She marveled at Josie, and for a second, Josie thought Hope was looking at her like celestial bodies were dancing in her irises. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t make sense though. Josie had blood splattered all over her clothes and skin, and her hair bun was falling apart. She was the physical embodiment of a train wreck. Yet here she was with Hope looking at her like she means something. </p><p> </p><p>Hope reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers, but once more, she was looking uncertain. At first Josie thought it was nerves, so she smiled in return; but it wasn’t the intimacy of a hand hold that bothered Hope. Hope’s grasp was strong, unwavering, and simply steady—nothing like the uncertainty of her facial features.</p><p> </p><p>They silently walked to the apartment, Josie ready for the thirty minute drive to reach her family. Hope knocked before opening the door and greeting MG who was sitting on a bar stool.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed despondent as he addressed his best friend with a simple <em>hey</em>. Josie frowned, wondering what was wrong but brushed off his mood as simply being tired. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Wade?” she asked, glancing around the apartment’s living room and attached kitchen. The glasses-wearing boy wasn’t there. He was probably resting in the bedroom; the fever probably hadn’t broken yet. </p><p> </p><p>Hope cleared her throat, and Josie’s frown deepened. “He’s dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Josie tried ripping her hand away from Hope, but the blue eyed girl wouldn’t relent. It was then that the brunette understood the hand hold was to comfort Josie in hopes that she wouldn’t freak out.</p><p> </p><p>Her throat was dry as she questioned, “How?”</p><p> </p><p>“The fever he had wasn’t because he caught something,” Hope said, running her thumb over Josie’s knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“He was bit,” MG growled out, tone bitter. </p><p> </p><p>Josie’s heart contracted tightly. “When?”</p><p> </p><p>“Last night,” MG laughed mirthlessly. “After you ran off without telling us where or why.”</p><p> </p><p>Guilt enveloped Josie; it strangled her airway and smothered her chest. “I didn’t know,” she whispered as her breathing descended into gasps and shallow breaths. Her head pounded, rattling her skull while gruesome scenes flashed through her head. Wade’s screaming, his <em>pain</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Josie teared her hand away from Hope’s and began to pace. MG shook his head disappointingly before exiting the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>If she had just stayed in the car and waited for the crowds to disperse, he would still be alive. Wade should still be alive right now.</p><p> </p><p>Josie reached for her backpack and pulled out the bottle of vodka. She took a big swig of it before sliding down the wall and curling into herself. The liquid burned her throat and left a bitter taste in her mouth. If she hadn’t been so caught up in herself, this wouldn’t have happened.</p><p> </p><p>Hope sat next to her, leaving enough room to let Josie breathe. She pried the bottle from her fingers and drank some herself before handing it back to the brunette. Josie decided she didn’t want to feel anything at all anymore. She wanted the floor to open up and send her falling down into an endless void.</p><p> </p><p>How serene that would be to feel nothing at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Wade’s trust in me got him killed.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope scooted closer, their bodies melding into each other. </p><p> </p><p>“We all die eventually.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i was going to update yesterday but the hogwarts au updated lmao</p><p>@_halcyone on twitter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope's POV &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tweet was a joke. I'm sorry. &lt;3 The Returning most definitely is NOT being discontinued. I've just been busy with school. *sigh*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope noticed Josie was feeling slightly better. After mending things with MG, she didn’t seem as detached as she was earlier that morning. </p><p> </p><p>MG was driving while Hope and Josie settled in the back seat. Since last night, the two of them have been gravitating towards each other. They were either standing shoulder to shoulder or sitting together, and Hope would always find herself leaning closer.  </p><p> </p><p>She knew that Josie was still hurting, still blaming herself for what happened to Wade. She never talked to the boy, only knowing that he was a little naive and wasn’t really goal orientated. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t necessarily goal orientated herself either, but all she could do was encourage Josie to keep on pushing forward, even if every part of her wanted to stop moving all together. </p><p> </p><p>As of then, Hope only had two ambitions in mind: find Pedro and understand why Josie Saltzman made her heart skip. Unbeknownst to the brunette, Hope also searched the town while she left with Beanstalk. </p><p> </p><p>Hope looked through each building while fighting off the returning. She scavenged through parks, apartments, stores, and even the mayor’s office. Only the undead lingered aside from the Walmart that sheltered the few still alive. She had yet to find the boy, but she wouldn’t give up on Pedro, knowing that he had to be out there somewhere.  </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think there’s a god?” Josie asked no one in particular, but seeing as MG was rocking out to his playlist in the front, Hope took it as her cue to answer. </p><p> </p><p>She was currently strewn across all three seats, resting her head in Josie’s lap. The girl was playing with Hope’s hair with one hand, the other Hope was holding onto, massaging her knuckles. She pondered her answer, staring up at Josie before telling her, “My parents weren’t particularly religious people, but they did preserve respectable morals. The only person in my family to believe in anything was my Aunt Freya, who’s a practicing Wicaan. I don’t know if the divine do exist. Although, it’s comforting to think something is out there, waiting for us to return.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie was taken aback by Hope candidly speaking about her family. She had always assumed that family (and Hope’s past in general) were closed topics; something the older girl never felt comfortable enough to talk about. She was beginning to think patience was essential for Hope to speak.</p><p> </p><p>Hope, of course, had no clue of what Josie was thinking about, only aware of the way dark eyes danced across her features. She had to admit that she hadn’t felt this safe in a long time, as she curled into Josie and simply breathed her in. The brunette needed the comfort too, having blamed herself for the death of a friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Where do we return to?” Josie squeezed her hand, and Hope squeezed back. They were caught up in each other, and for a moment, it felt as if no one else existed but them. </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that the million dollar question.” A melancholic smile tugged at her lips, and Hope liked to imagine that her parents were relaxing in a bayou during their afterlife. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Wade is okay?” Josie’s voice cracked, demeanor utterly fragile. She opted to look out the window, not capable of looking at Hope’s ocean eyes without breaking down. </p><p> </p><p>Hope sat up then, gathering Josie into her arms and supporting her. “I’d like to think he is, yes.” </p><p> </p><p>There was a harsh exhale against her collarbone, something akin to a sob. Hope couldn’t help herself when she kissed the crown of her head, calming Josie in anyway she knew how. They were rocking slowly, lully each other out of dark headspaces. </p><p> </p><p>Hope noticed MG watching them through the rear view mirror, and they nodded at one another, an understanding passing through them. </p><p> </p><p>They were halfway there when their luck worsened.</p><p> </p><p>Of course getting to Fletcher Mill wouldn’t be that easy.</p><p> </p><p>Hope felt like rocket science was easier than reaching the Saltzman family. And she <em>failed</em> physics. Stupid fluid dynamics and Bernoulli’s equation. She hoped Bernoulli was rotting somewhere in hell.</p><p> </p><p>MG slammed on the breaks, skidding across asphalt as a cacophony of pops enshrouds them. The entire car rattled aggressively like they were riding through an earthquake, and MG’s screeches only added to the overwhelming distress. Josie ducked her head into Hope’s chest, bracing herself for a rough impact. Hope could barely hold on, limbs flinging around as her body lurched.</p><p> </p><p>A memory that Hope tried to bury years ago resurfaced, and suddenly, all she could hear was the shattering of glass and the wails of her mother. Her back blazed with pain, burning and <em>burning</em> as she tried to call out for help. But no sound expelled past her lips, no matter how hard she tried to exhale the words. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hope!</em>” Her mother sobbed, voice cracking. Was her voice always so rough? What happened to the soothing lull that would sing her to sleep?</p><p> </p><p>“My sweet girl,” Hayley whispered, completely broken. Blood leaked from a gash on her forehead, and it was then that Hope discerned the jagged piece of aluminum protruding from her mother’s stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom?” Hope coraked out, but her voice was so small, barely carrying an inch away from her lips. Her sight was blurry, not clearly seeing the emerald and honey blend of her mother’s irises. Thick smoke clogged her airway, stinging her nostrils with a disgusting aroma of ash. With one final inhale, Hope <em>screamed out</em>, “Mom!”</p><p> </p><p>Then they stopped, everything stilled as the breaks finally decided to do their job. Hope wasn’t even sure she was breathing. There was something strangling her torso, restricting oxygen from entering her lungs. Sweat dripped from her brow, and she felt faint as the world around her was off axis, never properly focusing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope?” a gentle voice sinked through, finding solace in her ears. She almost mistook it for her mom, but no, her voice was lower, more silvery. This person had a singsong sort of tone, their lilt was familiar. </p><p> </p><p>Strong hands grasped her face, and Hope’s vision turned white like her pupils were finally taking in the levels of light around her. As she fluttered open her eyelids, brunette waves and dewy skin pervaded her sight. Savory lips were mere inches away from her own, and the soft smell of mint entered her nostrils, like the girl before her popped a tray of Altoids into her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Warm mocha eyes stared into her, concern etched into the furrow of the girl’s brow. She didn’t care for that though, not as she was looking into pools of caramel that twinkled like stars when the light reflected off of them at just the right angle. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay Hope,” the girl reassured with a murmur. “We’re almost at Fletcher Mill, and you’re safe with us, with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Dizziness still wrapped around her head, and she couldn’t quite understand the girl’s sentiment, but a wave of comfort swaddled her all the same. She tilted her head to the side just the slightest, and she inhaled sharply at the sight of broken glass. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope,” the girl repeated once more, and there was a slither of recognition that capered through her mind, threatening to slip away and be forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>As if a lightbulb flashed on, Hope jumped back, fully taking in all of her surroundings. It was just Josie and MG with her, and they were currently veered off of the street; but they were <em>okay</em>. Everyone was fine. </p><p> </p><p>Except for Hope, because now all she could see were sickening images of her mother and her stomach churned. Josie didn’t lean in any closer, aware that Hope shouldn’t feel smothered. Needing fresh air, Hope whipped open the door, uncomfortable in her skin as she felt like she was fourteen all over again. </p><p> </p><p>She noticed all four tires were popped as she stumbled out of the car, and Hope inhaled deeply, smelling pine and something earthy like damp soil. Her heart was still beating violently against a cavern of bone and cartilage. She desperately wanted to forget because every time she was brought back to that day, she was forced to relive her death. </p><p> </p><p>It took a year for her to get back into a car, and two more to simply feel comfortable in them again. She hadn’t had a flashback in months; she was getting <em>better</em>, but this? This felt like she was starting the cycle all over again. </p><p> </p><p>Hope tossed on her leather jacket and wandered a bit into the woods. Josie saw her leave, and she wasn’t going too far, only creating enough space to take her away from the car. Settling onto cold grass between towering trees and thick bushes, she crisscrossed her legs and closed her eyes. Her Aunt Freya taught her about meditation before, well before Hope left.</p><p> </p><p>Clearing her mind, she focused on her breathing, imagining air filter into her and bad energy filtering out of her. Freya always claimed that if she focused enough and simply let herself exist; she could follow the flow of energy circulate through her blood. Although right now, all she could see were the backs of her eyelids. </p><p> </p><p>Grumbling to herself, Hope chucked a rock at a tree and cherished the echoing of its ricochet. She fell to her back with a sigh, massaging the soil beneath her palms and relishing the sensation. </p><p> </p><p>Would Josie see her differently now? Perceive her as someone less than the confident and strong person she had tried to be? It was true that there were some moments she was so detached that she couldn’t find it within herself to care. She was indifferent of her decision to turn her back on her family, indifferent to killing the returning, indifferent to killing people. </p><p> </p><p>But she was also terrified. Something she would never admit aloud. Saying it made it that much more real, and god forbid Hope Mikaelson is afraid of anything. Nerves swelled in her whole being at the thought of Pedro not being safe. Nausea threatened the back of her throat at the thought of her family being eaten alive. </p><p> </p><p>But no, she couldn’t care for them. She gave up that right the moment she left New Orleans—the moment she uttered a single abhorrent word against them. The state she was in was pitiful, truly. It’d be best if the ground fissured and swallowed her into a bottomless pit, yet she knew that the world wouldn’t grant her that wish, at least not in this life.</p><p> </p><p>When a low gurgle emitted from bushes to her left, Hope immediately jumped to her feet and reached for her hunting rifle, but upon awful revelation, she left it in the car along with her other weapons. Fumbling with her pockets, Hope was lucky enough to keep her pocket knife with her at all times. </p><p> </p><p>A returning hobbled to her, reaching out with sickly pale fingers. Hope slammed away its arms and pushed it into a tree. Stabbing forward her arm, she aimed for its head, but two arms strangled her shoulders, pulling her back. A breathy gurgle was exhaled into her ear, and she knew she was fucked.</p><p> </p><p>Hope did the only thing she could think of. Snapping her shoulder, there was a sickening crack as fire erupted through her joint. The hold around her momentarily slackened, creating enough space for her to rip herself away. She eyed down both of the undead, breathing heavily as the pain made her dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>The returning lunged at her with grasps as strong as steel. For being so easy to cut through, their strength was immeasurable. She was tripping over herself, despairingly trying to find an opening. Hope kicked one in the chest, pinning it to a tree with her foot. The squelch that echoed when she punctured its head made her gag in disgust. </p><p> </p><p>Tearing out her pocket knife from their skull, she whipped around and evaded wildly thrown limbs. The second returning was desperate to grab onto her and eat, only driven by their desire to feed. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope duck!” </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have to be told twice, diving into the bushes off to the side. A dull thud reverberated when Josie striked the undead’s head with her hatchet. Hope sighed in relief, rolling out of the bushes and lying flat on her back. She stared at the clusters of blue that peeked through the canopy of leaves above her. </p><p> </p><p>Her left shoulder burned, causing her to wince at even the slightest of movements. Josie kneeled beside her, wiping sweat from Hope’s forehead with cool hands. “I don’t want to leave MG by himself for long,” she whispered, caressing her face and soothing her. “Someone hid nailboards along the street, and whoever did it, might still be around.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope nodded, gulping at the thought of getting up. “I always thought of myself as a crow,” she murmured, not daring to look Josie in her shimmering mocha eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Josie laughed softly, amused by Hope not making sense.</p><p> </p><p>“Really,” Hope persuaded, reaching out and holding one of Josie’s hands in her own. They were calloused and rough from the days without moisturizer, but that didn’t bother her because all she could focus on was how their hands melded together effortlessly. Her mouth was parched as she swallowed down a lump in her throat. “Seeing a single crow is bad luck. I brought misfortune to my family, to Pedro, to… you.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie snorted at Hope’s confession, and she frowned, not understanding what was funny. “Hope, the second you strutted into my life, you’ve done nothing but save me. I think I’m the one that causes misfortune here.” Then her words became thick, no gaiety hidden beneath her tone. “I mean, look at what happened to Wade.” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand, Jo,” Hope didn’t mean to use the nickname, but it slipped out. The brunette continued to stroke her cheeks and she melted into it, feeling safe despite being vulnerable in the middle of a forest. “My existence is one huge cosmic mistake.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie frowned once more, and honestly, Hope hated the sight of it. “You’re right. I don’t understand, but I’m willing to. And I may not be strong or even level headed for that matter, but I’m here for you, like I’m here for MG.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Hope whispered, in awe of Josie’s compassion. </p><p> </p><p>“And if it’ll help, I’ll consider myself a crow too,” Josie declared, grinning down at Hope. “Seeing a pair of crows is a blessing, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope felt like crying. She couldn’t explain it—not in a way that would make sense to others at least—but Josie had that effect on her. Maybe it had to do with Josie making her defenseless with a single look, or maybe Hope had been touch starved for too long and Josie was a naturally touchy person. </p><p> </p><p>Hope thought that might be one of her love languages.</p><p> </p><p><em>Love</em>. Was that what any of this was?</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was one thing to admit that Josie Saltzman is incredibly attractive, even more so when she’s smeared with blood and grime, but to acknowledge any form of infatuation towards her? </p><p> </p><p>Hope shuddered at the thought. It had been forever since she let herself love someone in a romantic way. She didn’t think she could handle falling for someone, but as she took in the sight of Josie, she understood that whether or not she fell for the Saltzman was not her choice. </p><p> </p><p>If people were given the ability to choose who they fell in love with, the world would be a very different place. </p><p> </p><p>Hope nodded once more, eyes tracing Josie’s lips. They were entirely too tantalizing, and she wanted to lean in but denied herself the feeling. Not right now, not yet. “Yeah, they are.” Hope mustered a small smile, pain still blazing right under her skin. Josie returned the action, beaming at her with incredibly white teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Hope had the sudden urge to paint. Something she hadn’t done in a while. She memorized the curve of Josie’s jaw and the color of her skin as sunlight reflected off of it. Committing the brunette’s features to memory, she swore to one day paint her. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be the best pair of crows there is,” Josie stated, demeanor as radiant as a supernova, smashing through her with immeasurable beauty. </p><p> </p><p>Hope lifted her good hand, raising her pinkie. “Promise?” </p><p> </p><p>She wanted to ask for Always and Forever, but she knew Josie wouldn’t understand the weight of those three words. So instead, she asked for a promise that she knew would be inevitably broken. Promises were difficult to keep, and more often than not, they were forgotten within a few months.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise.” Josie wrapped her pinkie around Hope’s own.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” she coaxed sweetly, standing up. “I left MG to unload the car himself, and we have more things than I accounted for.”</p><p> </p><p>“I dislocated my shoulder,” Hope informed, groaning as Josie pulled her to her feet. The concern that ingrained into Josie’s features sent an unintentional wave of adoration through her. </p><p> </p><p>Josie pouted, and Hope had the sudden impulse to smother her with hugs and kisses. “We don’t have ice,” the younger girl sighed, wrapping her arm around Hope as they walked back to the car. “The only form of medical aid we have is tequila.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope chuckled, chest rumbling with the power of it. They were teenagers stuck in the middle of the apocalypse, and they were so utterly unprepared that drinking alcohol served as their form of medical care.  Josie followed soon after, laughing into the crook of her neck and sending chills down her spine. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hope was laid on her back on the hood of the car, groaning and biting down on her lip. She was clinging onto Josie’s hand, squeezing as if she was a stress ball. MG was rotating her arm, allowing her shoulder to pop back into place.</p><p> </p><p>The relief that flooded through her when he finished tumbled out of her with a sigh. Using a spare t-shirt, MG bent her arm at her elbow and tucked the limb into the makeshift sling. Apparently, he learned how to pop in a dislocated shoulder from playing football. Dislocations were an often occurrence in the sport, and MG would watch the sports trainer pop in shoulders like he was born to do it.</p><p> </p><p>“See! All better,” MG grinned, accidentally patting Hope on her injured shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shit!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>MG squeaked, recoiling his hands and laughing sheepishly. “My bad, Hope.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope grumbled, rubbing her temples. She could feel a headache coming, but that could just be dehydration. They were running a little low on water, forcing them to keep their water intake at minimum. Her lips down turned when she realized Josie was grimacing at their hand hold. She loosened her grip and pulled Josie’s hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles. </p><p> </p><p>Josie flustered, bowing her head to hide her face with her hair. Hope relished in her ability to make Josie squirm, loving the effect she had on her. She reached out, booping the Saltzman twin’s nose which led to her scrunching her face adorably. </p><p> </p><p>Hope just wanted to shower her with kisses and feel their bodies flushed together. </p><p> </p><p>“Jos!” MG called out, breaking Hope from her unsubtle admiring. </p><p> </p><p>With the car out of commission, the trio was forced to pack all of their things into bags and hit the road. Only having one good arm, Hope had to retire only to handguns and her pocket knife. Her hunting rifle required two good arms. Josie wasn’t willing to use a gun and MG didn’t have the time (or spare ammo) to practice. </p><p> </p><p>Hope remembered the first time she picked up a gun, remembered her hesitation. Uncle Kol assuaged her uncertainty, guaranteeing that the second she pulled the trigger, she’d feel a rush of adrenaline. She’d feel powerful. </p><p> </p><p>The instant the gun fired, she felt violent, merciless even. Yet, those bellicose emotions didn’t last forever because eventually, she didn’t feel anything at all. No guilt, no hesitation, no hostility. It became a tool to her, using it was as easy as utilizing a hammer to jam in a nail. </p><p> </p><p>Except, the nanosecond she squeezed that trigger, there was no taking it back. She couldn’t dig out the bullet like she could dig out the nail with the claw of a hammer. </p><p> </p><p>Bullets left both physical and emotional scars. They were ignorant of their target, and even more unaware of the damage they wreak. If misfortune were an object, it’d be a bullet. </p><p> </p><p>And one crow only ever brought misfortune.</p><p> </p><p>What would’ve only been ten minutes left in a car turned into an hour and a half walk. It was only eleven in the morning, and they were all mentally tired and malnourished. Josie kept on looking at her, concern shimmering through her pouted lips and glossy eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Hope sighed, grabbing Josie’s hand as they trudged over soil and tree roots. “My shoulder is fine, really. You don’t have to worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie bit her lip, pulling Hope closer by their interlocked hands. “I know but Hope… something happened after the tires popped.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth dried, and she forced herself to not think about anything at all. After taking a minute to collect herself, she rolled her eyes and put up a callous façade. “I’m <em>fine</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope could feel Josie’s grip slacken, and she almost took everything back, seconds away from apologizing. But she couldn’t. Watching her mother bleed out and die was one of the most devastating moments of her life. Sharing with someone that her brain tortured her by replaying that day in her head was like willing confessing you were vulnerable. </p><p> </p><p>And again, if Hope was anything but powerful, she wouldn’t survive. </p><p> </p><p>Josie opened her mouth, preparing to protest and call Hope out for being a liar. She would throw every wall up and shut out the brunette if she continued to push her, but she had an inkling of a feeling that she wouldn’t be able to stay away for long.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not-” Josie began but was immediately interrupted. “Ow, shit.” </p><p> </p><p>Before the situation could escalate, MG flat tired Josie, purposefully stepping on the back of her shoe. Josie ripped her hand away from Hope, leaning down and slipping her converse back on. The curly haired boy nodded at Hope, and she understood that his intention was to halt the tension before it bursted into a heated argument. </p><p> </p><p>And for that, she was extremely grateful.</p><p> </p><p>The silence that ensued made Hope feel on edge. She was already dehydrated, but no one was talking at all, not a single word. Hope had long since abandoned her leather jacket, and her head was empty; at least she wanted it to be. The shadows casted by leaves—they were hiding silhouettes of her father and the screams of her mother. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, everything was tilted. Light was refracting incorrectly, and she lost all sense of spatial awareness. Then-</p><p> </p><p>A bottle was being shoved into her. Josie still wasn’t looking at her but offered up the water nonetheless, and a part of Hope begged that this was a sign that Josie wasn’t upset with her for being closed off.</p><p> </p><p>Was it possible to crave someone even though you were pushing them away?</p><p> </p><p>Josie really didn’t need Hope’s trauma added to her plate. She was already hurting over Wade. Besides, who was to say that Josie wouldn’t break her the second Hope truly let her in, but then again…</p><p> </p><p>Who was to say she would?</p><p> </p><p>The moment MG accidentally stumbled over a wire, triggering a row of empty cans to clash against one another and erupt into an alarm, Hope knew that Fletcher Mill was an unattainable goal. Hope whipped the pistol from the waistband of her jeans, switching off the safety and aiming at the emptiness in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Through her peripheral vision, Hope saw Josie fiddling with the sleeve of her sweater with one hand, the other possessing a vice grip on her metal pole. The brunette’s tell tale sign of anxiety worried Hope, prompting her to use her body as a human shield and stepping in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Josie tugged the back of her shirt, yanking her closer. On any different occasion, Hope would perceive it laughable that the injured person was being used as a shield, but it was Josie she was protecting. And protecting her was as necessary as breathing. </p><p> </p><p>MG also aimed a firearm into the unknown, bracing for an attack. Where he got the handgun, Hope would never know. Hope was cautious as she led the three of them away from the trip wire, never letting her guard down. Her head was on a constant swivel, monitoring any sign of hazard. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until Hope heard an abnormal crash of leaves and branches that she finally looked up. Her stomach clenched, dread trickling through her blood stream. </p><p> </p><p>Rifles and crossbows glinted from high up in the trees, but when Hope <em>really</em> squinted to see their faces, she had to do a double take. </p><p> </p><p>Doubling over and clutching her stomach, Hope howled with laughter. Her whole chest shook as she couldn’t contain the levity that encased her entire being. She snorted, unable to control herself at the absurdity of the situation. </p><p> </p><p>The chubby faces above were utterly baffled by her, possibly thinking Hope was deranged—maybe she was. Hope knew the second MG noticed it too because he leaned against the nearest tree and chortled into the trunk. He had trouble breathing just as much as she did, and Josie lowered her pole, pouting at their disport. </p><p> </p><p>An arrow was shot, narrowly stabbing Hope’s head, and she fell to the floor, cackling at the warning shot. Tears were streaming down her face, and after days of only focusing on survival, Hope relished the feeling of <em>joy</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Another warning shot, this time a bullet, was fired into the air and scared off any nearby birds. Hope tried to settle herself, forcing herself to be serious until she would look up and burst into laughter once more. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Hope could barely let the words out, still chuckling like she was the embodiment of the Joker. “I’ll- I’ll stop. G-give me a minute. Fuck.”  </p><p> </p><p>When Hope eventually calmed down enough to create coherent sentences, Josie helped her up to her feet and that was when the Saltzman twin too spotted the objects of their amusement. She coughed into the collar of her shirt, attempting to smother her giggles behind it. </p><p> </p><p>Exasperated at their amusement, the five people in the trees crawled down and shoved their weapons into the trio’s faces. Hope tucked her glock back into her waistband and held up her good hand in mock surrender, a lilt to her lips that she couldn’t conceal. She knew that they wouldn’t be hurt, not severely anyways. </p><p> </p><p>“We mean no harm to the Teen Titans,” Hope chuckled but cleared her throat once more to retain any sense of solemnity. Josie leaned into her, ducking her head down and smothering her laughter into the back of Hope’s neck. The action sent a shiver down her spine, and her cheeks flushed at their closeness. </p><p> </p><p>Hope almost bursted into elated tears once more, really, because this moment was much needed. Before the trio stood five kids, no older than thirteen, clad in Teen Titan cosplay. But it was <em>terrible</em> Teen Titans cosplay. </p><p> </p><p>Cyborg was wrapped in aluminum foil, some of it painted blue. Starfire was wearing purple leggings under a matching tutu and had a purple tank top on; there was even red paint in her hair, likely a substitute for dye. Beast Boy had green paint in her hair as well as some smeared on his face, and green gloves went with his black jumpsuit. Raven had a navy blue hoodie on with a matching cape tied around her shoulders and had a red diamond drawn on her forehead. Robin had on a red shirt and green pants, and glasses adorned their face. </p><p> </p><p>It truly was a sight for sore eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to leave, <em>now</em>,” Beast Boy demanded, poking the barrel of his rifle into Hope’s stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“We will,” Hope nodded and pointed down the street. “But we have to go that way.” </p><p> </p><p>“No!” shouted Robin as he waved his firearm, trying to appear threatening. “You can’t go there!”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t Robin’s weapon a metal staff?” Josie asked, changing the subject entirely. “I have one right here.”</p><p> </p><p>She showcased her metal rod, displaying it like a trophy. “I’ll make you a deal,” Josie continued. “I’ll give you Robin’s metal staff for passage over there.” </p><p> </p><p>Robin paused, like he was truly contemplating the proposal. He eyed the stick once more before snapping out of it, shaking his head and refusing. “You can’t! I won’t let you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” MG spoke up, frowning the slightest. “The Teen Titans are meant to protect others. They keep the world safe. Are you keeping us safe?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven scoffed. “You? We’re protecting our parents. They- ouch! What was that for?”</p><p> </p><p>Starfire punched Raven’s back. “You weren’t supposed to tell them!”</p><p> </p><p>It dawned on the trio that the kids were hiding something. MG pressed forward, not wanting to frighten them, and asked softly, “What happened to your parents?” </p><p> </p><p>They all hung their heads, almost ashamed of being inquired about them. Cyborg bit his lip before mumbling, “They tried to protect us. I mean, they did, but… The monsters got to them too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope,” Josie whispered into her ear. “We can’t just leave them. They’re <em>kids</em>.” Hope looked over to MG and he nodded in agreement. She reached for Josie’s hand, needing something to ground herself, and was entirely too pleased when Josie squeezed her hand in reassurance. </p><p> </p><p>Hope knew a coping mechanism when she saw one, and these kids were terrified but held their ground, finding solace in fictional characters that represented strength and genuine honor and justice. She comprehended the desire for heroes and saviors when one felt weak and fearful. </p><p> </p><p>She believed everyone did. </p><p> </p><p>“Take us to them,” Josie ordered. “We want to help.” </p><p> </p><p>The kids stared at them in awe, as if no one bothered to help—as if no one cared to. They huddled into a group, ducking their heads in a circle and wrapping their arms around each other. Whispering under their breaths, they argued on what to do, never being in this situation before. </p><p> </p><p>When they break apart, Robin agreed. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>They were brought to a cabin hidden within the forest. The kids ran around the front yard, making sound effects with their mouths as they pretended to fight each other. It was quaint and gave Hope major cottagecore energy, and she imagined this place as Josie’s summer home, where she wore sundresses and weaved flowers into her braid. </p><p> </p><p>Hope regretted not picking up art supplies when she was in Culpeper. She would have taken the time to lay out a canvas on a table and smear the different shades of Josie’s irises. She’d dot her eyes with the stars that were often found within them. </p><p> </p><p>It was when Hope heard the familiar groans of the returning from within the cabin that she hesitated going any closer. Dragging the two best friends behind a tree, she whispered, “You heard what I heard, right? Their parents are gone. They can’t just keep them in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Hope, you’re not suggesting…” Josie stepped back, appalled by the mere thought. </p><p> </p><p>“Jos,” MG rubbed his neck, contemplating his next words. “We need to think about their safety. What if they accidentally get bit? Or someone desperate robs them? They have weapons, but they don’t seem keen on using them to defend themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope didn’t like the idea of forcing Josie to do something she’s uncomfortable with, but it was what they had to do. She wasn’t remorseful for having to kill the resurrected parents; their lives already ended. There was no cure, not that she was aware of at least. The undead posed a real danger to the kids, and a part of Hope begged that somebody, <em>anybody</em> was taking care of Pedro like they were going to take care of the Teen Titans. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe a part of Hope did feel guilty. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she was only doing this because she felt guilty for not being able to protect Pedro. </p><p> </p><p>By the way Josie was stressfully combing her hands through her hair, Hope could only imagine what was going through her head. She probably wanted to single handedly stop the apocalypse and take them to a sanctuary. Hope would gladly go with her.</p><p> </p><p>The trio agreed on what had to be done, but when they brought it up to the kids…</p><p> </p><p>“NO! FUCK YOU!”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to protect them!”</p><p> </p><p>“Chingada madre.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re our parents!”</p><p> </p><p>“Please! You can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie was quick on damage control, kneeling so she was no longer looking down on them. “Losing someone you love <em>sucks</em>,” she said candidly, refusing to sugar coat this moment. “You won’t be the same after it. There will be days you grieve them, and there will be days you wish it was you.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope swallowed a lump in her throat, refusing to think about her parents. Her heart was heavy, wondering who Josie lost in her lifetime. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, <em>no.</em>” Robin shook his head, rejecting her words of consolation. </p><p> </p><p>“There will be a day you’ll forget their voice and how their touch feels like,” Josie persisted, needing them to hear her. “There will be days when all you think about is them, and how much you miss them.”</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy ran off to the front door of the cabin—tears streaming down his face—using his body to blockade the entrance. </p><p> </p><p>Raven bursted into tears, trying to hold back sobs as they raked through her chest. Hope wasn’t fond of seeing people cry. When she was younger, she would cry when she saw others doing it. Instead of allowing herself to be empathetic and emotional, she dragged her handkerchief that was dangling from her neck up to her nose. It was easier to hide things when half of her face was covered. </p><p> </p><p>“Holidays will feel different, and even the smallest of things will remind you of them.” Josie’s eyes were shining; tears collected and threatened to slip down her cheeks. Hope wanted to look away, hating seeing her so torn, but she didn’t dare, not when Josie was being so forthright and <em>sincere</em>. “But… it’s okay to cry. It’s okay to scream at the sky and wonder: ‘Why them?’ It’s okay to not feel anything at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie looked at her then, and Hope couldn’t hide from Josie, even with a handkerchief shielding half her face. Her warm gaze was piercing, seeing straight through Hope as if she were transparent like Casper the Friendly Ghost. </p><p> </p><p>It was disarming. </p><p> </p><p>“People experience grief differently. There isn’t a handbook that includes a step-to-step guide on how to mourn the dead.” Josie stood up then, grabbing both MG’s and Hope’s hands. “Although, we need to carry on despite the pain because someone has to remember them. Their legacies live on within us.”</p><p> </p><p>The Teen Titans were at a loss for words, still processing Josie’s words. They were hesitant, not wanting to let go of their parents. Hope knew the feeling. She was the same way when her mother died. </p><p> </p><p>Denial ensnared her for weeks. Every cell in her body didn’t want to believe it. She refused to believe the news when she woke up in the hospital after the accident. It wasn’t until the funeral that Hope finally broke down and sobbed. </p><p> </p><p>Later that day the trio and the kids held a burial. Hope was the only one emotionally capable of killing the returning in the cabin, and the Teen Titans were reluctant to let her. Josie and MG dug the graves, and Hope painted planks of wood to serve as the headstones. </p><p> </p><p>Hope was almost finished with the makeshift headstones when Josie walked into the kitchen where Hope was painting on a table. The brunette said something about food, likely cooking something for the kids who have only been eating junk food since last week. Josie even went as far as to write down recipes and needed ingredients, guaranteeing that the kids would always be capable of putting something together. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you painted,” Josie said, peeking over her shoulder. Her words startled Hope, causing her to smear paint and mess up her writing. </p><p> </p><p>Hope sighed softly, always disliking being interrupted when painting. Josie rested her chin on her good shoulder and wrapped her arms around Hope. Suddenly, she wasn’t so upset anymore. “It was one of the first things my father taught me. I knew how to hold a paint brush before I knew how to hold a pencil.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s beautiful,” Josie complimented, tracing her eyes over the detailed landscapes Hope painted. </p><p> </p><p>“Like you.” Hope winked over her shoulder. Josie immediately released her, sputtering and turning around to hide her rising blush. She mumbled something about finding a pot for the potatoes, and Hope chuckled, loving Josie’s reactions to simple compliments. </p><p> </p><p>When the parents were buried and the moment of silence passed, it became time to make a decision. If they could barely feed themselves, Josie was concerned for their well-beings. Once their food storage in the cabin was gone, they were left to fend for themselves, scavenging local stores and the wilderness—both of which posed risks. </p><p> </p><p>Josie didn’t want to leave them, feeling obligated to take care of them and undertaking the role of a mother hen. Hope didn’t want to admit that she was concerned for them too. It was one thing to kill adults and the returning, but leaving these kids to fend for themselves? </p><p> </p><p>They almost arranged to travel with the kids, but they refused to leave the cabin. The Teen Titans were adamant on staying at their Titan Tower. They were stubborn, standing their ground at the prospect of leaving. The kids already lost their parents today; they couldn’t leave the only thing that resembled a home.</p><p> </p><p>MG was left to mediate, searching for a solution that would work in favor of everybody’s wishes. In the end, he could only draw up a compromise. The trio was going to leave to Fletcher Mill, allowing the kids to stay at the cabin, but they promised to check up on them at least once a week. If everything went smoothly, the coordinates would lead them to safety and would give them the freedom to check in on the kids as often as they pleased. </p><p> </p><p>Josie, like the perpetually worried person she was, wrote down piles of information and color coded all of them. She wrote more recipes, asking Hope and MG to brainstorm with her, and detailed the steps on how to dress a wound along with other basic medical aid. </p><p> </p><p>When Josie realized she was doing all of the work, she pouted and asked Hope to draw diagrams and left MG to write about exercises to stay in shape and how to do basic repairs to the house. The three of them provided the kids with as much knowledge as they could, praying that this would help them in the long run. </p><p> </p><p>The kids were kind enough to let them have some of their medical supplies and food. Josie immediately denied their offer of food though, knowing fully that they would need it more. The trio was capable of scrounging up food when necessary. As Josie and MG packed their things, Hope took the time to go outside and teach the kids how to properly use their guns and crossbows. They learned from their parents how to use the weaponry, but Hope gave them a recap nonetheless, assuring they wouldn’t hurt each other or themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Before leaving, the trio introduced themselves properly, providing the kids with their names. The kids did the same, but Hope didn’t catch all of their names, leaving her to continue calling them by their cosplayed characters. Josie also handed each of them schedules to follow, like when to cook, clean, shower (bathe in a nearby creek), exercise, and read a book; Hope remembered seeing Josie taping that schedule to the refrigerator too. </p><p> </p><p>As a final parting gift, Josie gave the metal pole to Robin. She preferred using Hope’s hatchet anyways, this giving her a proper excuse to wield it. The second he accepted it, he was twirling it around and mock battling with Cyborg. They said their goodbyes one last time before returning to their journey. </p><p> </p><p>Fletcher Mill was only twenty minutes away, but the coordinates Josie was given were roughly forty five minutes away. According to Josie’s wristwatch, the one her father left her, it was 4:17pm which gave them plenty of time to reach their destination before the sun went down. </p><p> </p><p>Hope looped her arm with Josie as they walked, and MG was hand-in-hand with the map, checking every few minutes to confirm they were walking in the right direction. The silence was comforting after spending the day with rambunctious children, but Josie thought otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me more about your dad,” Josie asked quietly, sending Hope a small smile. She returned it, scrunching her nose at Josie’s tenderness. </p><p> </p><p>“He wasn’t home much,” Hope bit her lip as her voice wavered the slightest. It had been a while since she last spoke of her father. “But he was proud of me when I stood up for myself, loved watching me be strong-willed. He enjoyed taking me to art galleries when he had the time. What about yours?” </p><p> </p><p>“He has to fill the role of both parents. Something he struggles with a lot. My mom isn’t home a lot; she works for some travel agency as a luxury travel advisor, which left my dad to feel like an only parent.” Josie shrugged her shoulders. “He’s kind and makes a lot of dad jokes, but it can be hard to get his attention sometimes. Bourbon can also be found in his hand a lot. He takes to drinking instead of working through his problems.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope hummed in understanding, soaking in all of the information. She wrapped her arm around Josie’s waist, bringing her even closer. “And you, MG?” Hope asked. </p><p> </p><p>MG raised his brows, thinking he would be excluded in yet another one of their conversations. He was fine with it though, knowing that something was budding between the two of them. He was all for them getting together; it was wholesome watching them fall in love, but being a third wheel sucked at times. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s a conservative pastor that has different beliefs than me.” MG sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “He left home about a month ago, and I haven’t seen him since. He left a rushed note about being disappointed in his son for hanging around people who choose to be sinners.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope felt Josie’s spine go rigid at MG’s last sentence, knowing that there was something to be uncovered there. Instead of questioning her, Hope soothingly rubbed her hand along her lower back and kissed her shoulder. Josie smiled at her gratefully, the corner’s of her eyes crinkling. </p><p> </p><p>God did Hope want to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>“For a man that wrote sermons for a living, he couldn’t even think of genuine words to write in a goodbye letter,” MG finished, shaking his head at the thought. Hope smiled at him sadly, not possessing the comforting words that he likely needed to hear. </p><p> </p><p>Hope could tell that despite any qualms they held with their families, a part of all of them missed their kin. </p><p> </p><p>They crossed into Fletcher Mill right before five, and it turned out that it was more of a region rather than a town. The only store there was a gunshop, which proved to be handy, but instead of ransacking the place, they agreed to continue pushing to their destination. They were almost there anyway, and Hope knew that neither Josie nor MG could wait much longer to be reunited with their family/friends. </p><p> </p><p>They barely left Fletcher Mill when-</p><p> </p><p>“Mikaelson?” a blonde girl with her right elbow in a makeshift splint shouted, aghast. </p><p> </p><p>Hope halted, not knowing the girl nor how she knew her last name. The blonde ran towards her, and she half expected to be encased in a hug. </p><p> </p><p>But fuck expectations because, “What the hell!” Hope shouted, clamping down on her nose as blood gushed out. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde decked her in the face, causing a painful throb to encompass her entire head. </p><p> </p><p>Hope swore she saw stars.</p><p> </p><p>Josie didn’t even check to see if Hope was okay, rushing to her twin and wrapping her in a hug. She smelled like Chanel °5 and <em>home</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for the two month wait!! It was probably going to be longer, but someone dmed me and that gave me the encouragement to write another chapter. </p><p>Tell me what you think!</p><p>@_halcyone on twitter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the wait, school has quite literally been killing me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie was crying. Hot tears shed from her waterline, and sobs trembled past chapped lips, chest juddering with every broken breath. Azure irises gazed into her, and the void that threatened to swallow her whole the past few days vanished.</p><p> </p><p>Endless hours of worry and apprehension that reduced her common sense to nothing melted away. Here, standing before her in all her 5’9” glory was her twin, and christ, had she missed her profoundly. </p><p> </p><p>“Mikaelson?” Lizzie spotted Hope, clutching her fists at the sight of fiery hair and sculpted brows. Josie wasn’t aware of her twin’s hostility, only caring about being reunited with her other half. </p><p> </p><p>In a flash, Lizzie bashed Hope in the nose, enjoying her knuckles connecting with bone. The older girl clutched her nose, bending over as her entire face throbbed. </p><p> </p><p>Josie didn’t see any of it, tuned in on her twin as she wrapped her arms around her and wiped her snot on her shoulder. She smelled like Chanel °5 and <em>home</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell!” Hope shouted, but her cries fell on deaf ears because Josie didn’t even check to see if Hope was okay. </p><p> </p><p>MG, blinded by affection, rammed into Hope’s shoulder (luckily her good one) and engulfed Lizzie into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Once more, Josie was blind to her twins antics because Lizzie raised her middle finger at Hope and mouthed, “Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>It was about five minutes before the best friends let go of Lizzie, but the minute they did, Josie was looking her over, assuring that she wasn’t severely injured. Cringing at the makeshift splint on her right elbow, Josie asked, “What happened to your arm? I was feeling twin pain for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“My arm was wedged between a door.” Lizzie shrugged like the injury was a minor inconvenience. “The walking piles of shit almost bit it off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Josie gasped, twirling her sister around as she searched for more injuries. For whatever reason, her knuckles were reddening and beginning to bruise. She could only imagine how many situations her sister and dad had to fight their way through. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything hurts at this point,” Lizzie groaned, rolling her eyes. “What about you? You barely look like you have a scratch.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie shrugged, reaching down and intertwining their fingers because she needed the stability. Lizzie was here, and she was okay. “Hope and MG have saved me more times than I can count.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay, but enough about that though,” Lizzie switched subjects, glaring ferociously at Hope. “Why is that child abandoner here?”</p><p> </p><p>Confused, Josie glanced over to Hope, finding her clutching her face as blood spurted from her nostrils. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, are you okay?” Josie rushed to her side, pulling out toilet paper from her backpack. She helped to apply pressure to the area, uncaring for the garnet liquid spilling onto her own palms. “Wait, don’t tilt your head back. Blood might run down your throat, and you’ll choke on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in the distance, she could hear MG gagging at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>A sharp gasp. “Are you working with the traitor?” Lizzie’s mouth was wide open, eyebrows scrunched together. She was looking at Josie like she committed the greatest atrocity. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Excuse me?</em>” Hope scoffed, offended by the title. Her voice was nasally from having her nose covered, and Josie had to stifle down a laugh. She reminded her of Kermit the Frog. Next thing you know, Ms. Piggy will be making an entrance. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh please, don’t pretend like you don’t know.” Lizzie shook her head, a deep frown molded into exhausted features. “You gallivanted off into the sunset without a single thought for Pedro’s safety.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know Pedro?” Hope asked, startled. All of her defenses lowered, needing to know if the kid was okay. If he was healthy. If he was <em>safe</em>. Josie curiously peaked over at her twin, wanting to know the same thing. “Oh my god, do you know where he is? How is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you even care, Mikaelson,” Lizzie sneered, and Josie did a double take, wondering why she was being brash. Then again, most days Lizzie had an inflated sense of superiority. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you know Hope’s cousin?” Josie asked, mouth agape. Hope noticed she had the cutest little crease between her brows. “Wait, is he that kid you tutor after school on Fridays?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is. He. Okay?” Hope reasserted, stepping closer as a sign of intimidation. Josie had to move with her, still plugging her nose. The last thing Hope was in that moment was intimidating, a bloody nose and a voice akin to Kermit was anything but fear-inducing.   </p><p> </p><p>“He’s perfectly fine, no thanks to you, Muppet.” Lizzie rolled her eyes, not feeling threatened in the least by someone as short as a dresser. “He’s with my dad and the Machados.”</p><p> </p><p>MG raised his hand as if they were back in school. “Like Sheriff Mac?” </p><p> </p><p>The corner of Lizzie’s lip curled upward, missing MG’s energy to bounce off of. “Not the sheriff, just her kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie didn’t know the sheriff had kids.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s dad doing Lizzie?” Josie questioned, looking around as if he would make a sudden appearance. She’s missed him just as much as she’s missed her sister. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie huffed, looking distraught. “He isn’t doing too good. He’s had a severe fever the past two days, and it won’t break. He probably has an infected cut, but he’s too stubborn to admit it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re joking,” Josie gasped, panic flooded into her features. Hope easily picked up on her body language, and she snaked an arm, unsubtly rubbing circles into her back. Lizzie was scowling, practically offended at the way Hope and Josie had their hands all over each other. “Do you think it’s sepsis?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Lizzie’s demeanor faltered, seeming vulnerable for the first time since they had met. “But he’ll be okay, Jo. He’s like a blonde superman.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie let out a watery laugh, not convinced in the slightest, but it was enough to assuage her rising anxiety. Hope tugged lightly at her hand, thinking she was better now. There was a second before Josie pulled away where they stared at each other for a moment. The brunette never understood what Hope would see in her brown irises; they had nothing on the intensity of ocean hues. </p><p> </p><p>Josie looked away first, handing Hope a wet wipe to properly clean off the blood. “What are you doing out here anyway?” </p><p> </p><p>“There are squirrel and bird traps all around here,” Lizzie replied, still leveling the two with a heated gaze. Josie knew she’d be bombarded with questions later. Being led into the treeline, Josie heard the person before actually seeing them, but then a rather muscular boy stood up from where he was crouched. “I set them up with dad the first day we were here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like to eat-” Josie gagged, not able to finish the sentence. Aside from the fact that being a vegetarian was a healthier diet choice, she was adamant on not supporting any form of animal cruelty. The conditions of animals were likely considerably healthier considering an apocalypse was upon them, but the thought of animals only living to eventually be eaten made her remarkably nauseous. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Jo.” Lizzie nodded at the guy, signaling him to come over. “It’s a quick source of protein, and eating salads everyday gets a little old.”</p><p> </p><p>The guy strutted over with a particularly blithe attitude that wasn’t arrogant but still rubbed Josie the wrong way. He had brown hair that was combed back, a single strand curled in front of his forehead, and his eyes were a sage hue that vaguely reminded her of green tea. In one hand, he held a plastic bag that likely contained dead animals (gross), and the other held a shovel. </p><p> </p><p>Josie was about to greet him, like the polite person her mother raised her to be, but then her face dipped into a frown. He was unabashedly looking Hope up and down, checking her out. Something inside Josie ignited, and she pulled the auburn haired girl closer by the loops of her jeans. </p><p> </p><p>Mirth twinkled in Hope’s irises, amused by her actions, but Josie rolled her eyes, not wanting to divulge on why she did what she did. Lizzie, who witnessed the entire interaction, gaped at her twin in horror and vague realization. MG stifled a laugh, shaking his head at his best friend’s attics. </p><p> </p><p>MG was the first to greet the new person, initiating a bro hug by stretching out his hand. “‘Sup dude, I’m MG.” </p><p> </p><p>Accepting the bro hug, the guy replied, “I’m Ethan. It’s nice to meet you, man.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie blinked at them, not understanding the dynamics of men. Lizzie introduced the other two to him, informing, “This is Josie, my twin, and next to her is a child ditcher.” </p><p> </p><p>“I would <em>never</em>,” Hope snapped, glaring at Lizzie, practically ready to rip out her throat. She took a threatening step forward, and it was then that she realized Lizzie smelled a lot like her Aunt Rebekah. A pang of sorrow crashed through her chest, missing her family dearly.</p><p> </p><p>Josie remained between them, acting as a barrier in case the situation escalated. “Tell that to Pedro who was wandering along the outskirts of Mystic Falls alone and <em>terrified.</em>” </p><p> </p><p>“I left him at a friend’s house,” Hope spat out, voice rising at the accusation of her not properly caring for Pedro. “When it was time to pick him up, the walking dead, <em>the returning</em>, flooded the streets. I searched for him for days!” </p><p> </p><p>“She really did,” Josie vouched, pouting at her twin because two important people in her life were fighting. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie stepped away from Josie, feeling betrayed. “You’re taking the deserter’s side?” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait what?” Josie frowned, crossing her arms. “There are no sides. This is just a misunderstanding.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you <em>are</em> taking her side.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie was frustrated, not understanding why her twin was berating Hope without any basis. “It isn’t like tha-” </p><p> </p><p>“Ladies, it’s getting late.” MG stepped between them before wrapping his arms around their shoulders. “We still need to catch up more. How about we head to where Dr. Saltzman is?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie’s mouth was wide open, not expecting the interruption, but eventually, she composed herself, grumbling under her breath. The group agreed to head back to the house, knowing sunset would be upon them soon. Traveling at night was the last thing any of them wanted. </p><p> </p><p>It was relatively silent as they walked. MG tried to break it multiple times, but the twins weren’t feeling it and Ethan was still new to him. Josie was next to Lizzie, comforted by her presence despite their altercation. She was still on edge though, especially since Hope was at the farthest end from Lizzie which also happened to be next to Ethan. </p><p> </p><p>What threw Josie off even more was when Hope started chuckling at something Ethan said to her. Their hushed voices weren’t decipherable in the least, and it was then Josie desired to have some form of supernatural hearing. She knew she shouldn’t be prying; Hope was her own person. She was allowed to have secret conversations with some muscular and extremely attractive guy. </p><p> </p><p>It then dawned on her that she didn’t exactly know what she was doing with Hope. They had grown closer, leaning more on each other ever since… ever since Wade, and her conversations with Jed definitely made her want to test the waters even further. She didn’t quite understand the astronomical pull between her and Hope, but she undoubtedly wanted it to go somewhere eventually. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing to herself, Josie kept her mouth shut and surveyed their surroundings. They had only ran into two returning on their walk, and Ethan effortlessly killed them with his shovel. </p><p> </p><p>She could’ve easily done it herself. He just wanted to show off—probably for Hope. That thought alone made her feel like retching. </p><p> </p><p>“Josie,” Hope called out, immediately gaining the brunette’s attention. She threw her water bottle at the younger girl who fumbled to catch it. “You look dehydrated.” </p><p> </p><p>“I, um, thanks.” Josie gave her a shy smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Hope grinned back, winking at her before resuming her conversation with Ethan. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie scowled at their little moment, still agitated at the Mikaelson for leaving Pedro. The auburn haired girl probably gave the poor boy abandonment issues. </p><p> </p><p>The sun was beginning to meet the horizon when they reached the house. Josie had a feeling it was the safest place they could be right now. The entire property was surrounded by a metal fence, but outside that fence were wooden logs shaved into spikes; barbed wire was entangled within them. The windows were boarded and fruit trees and rows of plants were being grown around the front. </p><p> </p><p>It almost felt like the Garden of Eden, if god were to shut everyone out. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie unlocked the front door with a key, and the minute they stepped inside, everyone was dumping all of the belongings onto the floor. Josie’s arms felt feather light after dropping all the weight she had been carrying for the past hour. One of the first things she noticed was that the house actually had electricity, most of the towns and residencies were experiencing power outages and blackouts. </p><p> </p><p>Another thing she noticed was their supply of water. Due to a hand water pump in the backyard, they were set with it for the next few decades. Wooden floorboards creaked under them, and the wind whistled through an open window. The kitchen smelt of something inviting like a pot of soup, and the living room couch practically asked for her to sit upon it. </p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, she could pass out right now. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad! Machado!” Lizzie called up the stairs, toeing off her boots. “We brought back more mouths to feed!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, coming Saltzman,” someone shouted back, their footsteps echoing down the stairs. “You’ve better brought back protein.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie noticed Hope perk up at the voice, as if the other girl recognized it. She gave her an inquisitive look, wanting to be hinted in, but Hope was too focused on the staircase, waiting for whoever to appear. </p><p> </p><p>A curly haired girl with dark eyes and a rich tan complexion waltzed down without a single care, much like her brother in that manner. She opened her mouth in greeting, but Hope beat her to it.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, Maya?” she stepped forward, getting a better look of the girl. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope?” Maya replied, stunned to her spot on the last step. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck it is you!” She practically tripped over herself as she gathered the taller girl into her arms for a brief hug. It lasted barely five seconds before Hope pulled away, but Josie was still a little offended by the action. She quickly composed herself, forcing herself to be indifferent.</p><p> </p><p>First Hope was abnormally friendly to a relatively hot guy she just met, and now she somehow knew an extremely attractive girl that would be staying with them for who knew how long.</p><p> </p><p>Did Hope just naturally attract good-looking people into her orbit?</p><p> </p><p>Hope and Maya continued to talk, catching up as if it were a normal evening. Josie didn’t hear any of it, too sick to her stomach to care for their words. She shouldn’t be hurt by any of this. But she was. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of vomiting all over the living room carpeting, Josie told Lizzie to take her to their dad, wanting to know the extent of his condition. They walked up the stairs and entered the first bedroom. It was a bit dark, only lit up by a lamp on the nightstand. </p><p> </p><p>Her dad was breathing heavily, sweat apparent on his face. His skin lacked pigment, a sickly hue of grey. “Hey Dad,” Lizzie said, grabbing the rag from his forehead and dipping it into a nearby bowl. “Are you up? I have someone I want to show you.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes fluttered before opening fully, and she could see how they sunk into his sockets. He appeared far older than he was supposed to, especially with his beard growing long. Swallowing thickly, he shuffled under the blankets before fully registering who was with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh christ, Josie?” He croaked out, reaching for her.</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s eyes began to water, and she held onto his hand for dear life. She felt like he was on his deathbed. This moment suddenly felt surreal. After days of trying to find him, she was able to hold him once more, but it still felt like she was walking through the forest searching for him. “Hi Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled her into a hug, and she was unable to stop the sob that wrenched up her throat. It felt like she had spent a lifetime without him. She cried in his arms and cried even harder when he tried to soothe her. His body temperature was too warm. He was overheating. He was fucking dying. </p><p> </p><p>Josie finally forced herself to pull away, wiping the tears that stained her cheeks. Lizzie was rubbing soothing circles into her back, and she couldn’t be more grateful to be reunited with her family. But she had a feeling this was only temporary. </p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie said you were wounded,” Josie mentioned, eyeing him up and down. “Where does it hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a pained smile, putting up a front. “I’m fine, Sweety.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie to me, Dad,” Josie snapped, shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>Her dad huffed, rubbing the sweat from his face. “All right. All right. Just, be gentle.”</p><p> </p><p>He slowly stripped off his shirt, which clung to him from sweat. Turning to the side, he showcased a large piece of gauze taped to his right shoulder blade. He winced as she peeled it off, and what she found under it made her tape it back on. </p><p> </p><p>The area was scarlet and leaking a yellowy substance, likely puss. It was peeling and wrinkled and didn’t appear to be healing properly in the slightest. </p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie cleans it with a water and salt solution everyday,” he informed, tugging his shirt back on. “She says it isn’t getting any worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but it isn’t getting any <em>better</em>,” Lizzie scoffed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Josie saw right through her twin’s annoyance, knowing that she was just as scared that their father was fatally injured. At times, it felt like their father was invincible, but he was far from it. He was hiding his pain, trying not to worry his two little girls, but there was no use in doing so; they both knew he was wounded and likely falling ill because of it. </p><p> </p><p>“You <em>do</em> understand you need medical aid, right?” Josie’s heart was pounding against her sternum. Her leg kept on bouncing. She was trembling. Her dad was dying. “It’s infected. You need antibiotics. An IV. <em>Something</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Her dad sighed, like he already knew all that. “I’ll be fine.” Another pained smile. “It’s getting late. Have you eaten anything yet? Maya and Ethan are good chefs.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie scowled at their names. She didn’t like the Machado siblings at all. They left a bitter taste in her mouth. Both of them looked at Hope like… </p><p> </p><p><em>No.</em> No. It wasn’t her business. Hope was her own person who was capable of socializing with other people, and obviously, she had known people before the two of them even met.</p><p> </p><p>She’d have to talk to Hope eventually, but that conversation would be left for a different day. </p><p> </p><p>Josie bit her lip and shook her head before hugging her dad once more. This felt like the most they’ve talked in months. Even before the world started ending, they were barely in each other’s day to day life, only asking how the other was before leaving to do something else. The weekends were usually their days to hangout and grab a bite to eat, but they hadn’t been connecting emotionally for a long time. </p><p> </p><p>It probably had something to do with her distancing herself after coming out. Her dad was supportive of her, but he needed the time to process, creating space between them. The wedge felt like it was never properly sewn up, only being taped over. </p><p> </p><p>She missed her dad, and he was sitting right there. </p><p> </p><p>Smiling once more, she told him, “I love you. I’ll come check up on you in a bit.” </p><p> </p><p>“See you later, Sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>She almost broke down right then and there. He couldn’t repeat a simple phrase. Instead, she held it in and let Lizzie show her around upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>There were two other bedrooms and a bathroom, and Lizzie pointed out where everyone had slept the last two days. Lizzie and Pedro (she had yet to see the kid) were lodged in one room while the Machados were in the other. </p><p> </p><p>She imagined they’d have to swap around sleeping arrangements. Josie would likely end up in her sister’s room, and considering Hope’s affinity to the siblings, she’d likely board with the Machados. The thought made her mouth dry, but she tried not to dwell on it. That left MG and the couch, but she’d probably switch with him every other day, not wanting him to have to sleep on those cushions every night. </p><p> </p><p>Josie wanted to pass out on the bed, to sink into the mattress and swaddle herself within blankets, but she still had a lot of questions to be answered. They also needed to think up a plan of getting antibiotics for her dad because there was no way in hell she was letting him die. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie gave her a change of clothes, a hoodie and shorts, allowing her to change before they returned to the others. Pedro and Hope were sitting on the couch, talking about everything and nothing at all, and the Machados were in the kitchen serving up bowls of soup and homemade bread. </p><p> </p><p>“Jo?” The ten year old boy glanced at her with big eyes. Yeah, he definitely was the kid Lizzie tutored on Fridays. “Are you staying with us, too?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” she popped the <em>p</em>, opening up her arms. He ran into her, hugging her waist. She hadn’t seen him in a while, mainly because only Lizzie tutored him. She was too busy with extra curriculars. “I’m glad you’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat back next to his cousin but not before innocently tugging on Hope’s shirt and saying, “She’s pretty, isn’t she?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie snorted, not expecting the compliment, but then Hope cheekily replied to him, “Yeah, she is.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie gagged, and Josie immediately spun around to hide the blush on her face. She pulled her twin to the dining room, which was just an open space next to the kitchen that had a table and six chairs. Maya was setting it up and the savory aroma caused the pits of her stomach to erupt in reminder to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up with you and Mikaelson?” Lizzie pinned her with an accusing glare as if she already knew all of her twin’s secrets. Maybe she did.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Josie casually lied, fiddling with her sleeves. “She had just been traveling with MG and me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ew, why?” The frown on her twin’s face deepened. </p><p> </p><p>A shrug. “She was looking for Pedro.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh,” Lizzie said, not believing her for a second. “But why was she <em>with</em> you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s safer to travel in numbers,” she replied, keeping her features indifferent, uncaring. “And I trust her.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie (thankfully) wasn’t able to interrogate her further because the rest of the teenagers filtered in, taking their seats at the table. Hope ended up between the Machados and Josie wound up between her twin and best friend, across from the Mikaelson. </p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a few minutes; everyone eating but not knowing what to say. </p><p> </p><p>Inevitably, Josie spoke up, “So how’d Ethan and Maya end up here?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were separated from our mom the day of,” Ethan answered first, slurping loudly after he finished. </p><p> </p><p>“We tried looking for her,” Maya continued, “but we almost died a few times. Until one day, we saw a sign that read ‘Hope’ and had coordinates under it.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie choked on her food, coughing harshly before swallowing down some water. Wade was right to be skeptical of giving everyone their coordinates. </p><p> </p><p>Wade…</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly lost her appetite. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you saw coordinates?” Lizzie scrunched her face in bewilderment. “I thought you two were just in the area?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” the curly haired girl shook her head. “Like I said, we saw a sign that said hope.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie kept her head down, knowing that her sister was burning holes into her head. Saving her from incrimination, MG changed the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” he bit into a piece of bread. “How do you know Hope?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie never looked up from her bowl, but she was curious too. Hope seemed fond of Maya, might even adore her. She had to force herself to swallow another spoonful, appreciating the vegetarian dish. </p><p> </p><p>No dead squirrels for her. Yay.</p><p> </p><p>“We kept on meeting at art galleries,” Maya explained, throwing her arm over Hope’s shoulder. “It was kind of like fate because we kept on running into each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had no clue you were the <em>sheriff’s daughter</em> though,” Hope playfully teased, smiling effortlessly. “And I didn’t know you had a brother either.”</p><p> </p><p>Maya returned the shit-eating grin. “I mean, we never really talked while we were together.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s spoon clattered against her bowl, and her chair screeched back. “Thank you for dinner. It was the best meal I had in awhile.”</p><p> </p><p>She left as fast as possible, tossing her dishes into the sink and rushing to the front door. The instant she was outside, she let out a harsh exhale, collapsing onto the porch swing. It was suffocating inside. There were too many people, too many voices. </p><p> </p><p>It was crisp outside, her breath condensed into smoke. Goosebumps rose across her arms, but she ignored it, needing to cool off anyway. The day wasn’t going in her favor at all. She felt like she was crashing down from a high—weak, confused, shaking. </p><p> </p><p>It was like someone dropped her in a dunk tank. It was unexpected and left her feeling breathless and cold.</p><p> </p><p>She should be happy, should be fucking grateful that she was finally reunited with her family. But she wasn’t. Lizzie had a broken arm. Her dad was practically telling her to <em>not</em> get him medical attention. Her mom was over the ocean somewhere, likely touring rich families across Europe. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t feel right. She just wanted to go home. She wanted everything to go back to normal. She didn’t want to wake up just to kill the returning then go back to sleep. It was sickening. She was sure she’d drive herself mad. </p><p> </p><p>She’d give anything to go back to school and have anxiety attacks during presentations and avoid Penelope Park and hangout with Landon and Rafael. She desperately needed some sense of normalcy. </p><p> </p><p>And god, she got someone killed. </p><p> </p><p>Her stomach dropped, her mouth withered. She ran her fingers through her hair, clawing at the roots. His parents were absentee and that left him alone and probably <em>terrified</em>, and she still had the nerve to leave him and lose him, forcing him to spend the night in a <em>dumpster</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She slammed her fist into the porch wall. It stung for a second before the pain left, so she did it again and again. She did it harder, imagining she’d break through the wood. She did it until her knuckles were bloodied and bruised, until her entire arm throbbed. </p><p> </p><p>Frustrated tears leaked past her waterline, and she began pacing the porch. Her fists clenched and unclenched, her heart was contracting quickly in her chest, her breathing was uneven, barely there. The wind blew against heated skin, and the lights above her were buzzing periodically. </p><p> </p><p>Aside from that, it was eerily silent. No cars drove by. No music was being blasted to its loudest volume. No people were walking along the streets, creating symphonies with their footsteps. No crickets were chirping until daylight. </p><p> </p><p>She missed Mystic Falls, which was heavily ironic because she couldn’t wait to leave that boring little town. She missed being able to create new songs on her ukulele that she would sing to Lizzie. She missed being able to watch Law and Order: SVU all day without a single care in the world. </p><p> </p><p>She missed when she wasn’t a third degree murderer. Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>The front door screeched open, but Josie paid it no attention, still walking back and forth as she bit her lip and jerked at the roots of her hair. Whoever it was stepped outside with her, but they didn’t say a word, simply watching her pace. </p><p> </p><p>Josie needed to be alone. Didn’t the other person understand that?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Josie.”</p><p> </p><p>She flinched at her voice, stepping back and almost falling off the porch. Josie most definitely didn’t want to see her until morning. They needed to talk, but she couldn’t handle it right now. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not in the mood, Hope,” Josie crossed her arms, creating even more space by moving to the gravelly driveway. </p><p> </p><p>By the crunching of footsteps that followed Josie, she knew Hope wouldn’t stay away. “I brought you some ice.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie walked even faster then, rushing to the front gate. She lurched back before she could open it, Hope ripping her away. </p><p> </p><p>It was dark out, she was barely able to see a few yards in front of her. She knew the returning were lurking somewhere in the abyss, ready to reach out and strangle her. She was terrified of the darkness; she probably always will be. </p><p> </p><p>But she’s found that being in the dark wasn’t as horrible with Hope next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you plan on doing?” Hope asked, piercing her with a concerned gaze. “It’s the middle of the night, and you don’t even have a weapon on you.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie pushed her back by her shoulders, wanting her, needing her to leave. “I can’t be in that house. I-I can’t.” Josie shook her head, fervently, still backing away. “My dad is dying. Lizzie has a broken arm. Ethan is flirting with you, and apparently you’ve already fucked Maya. I miss my mom, and I shouldn’t have dragged MG with me. And Wade is dead! He’s dead!”</p><p> </p><p>“Josie…” Hope murmured, sending her a pitying gaze. She reached out with her good arm, wiggling her fingers in offering. “Let’s go back. We’ll talk. It might help to filter through your emotions.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie sighed, ignoring her hand and walking back to the porch where she settled down on the top step. Hope sat beside her, leaving enough space for Jesus himself. It was silent for a moment, neither of them wanting to speak. </p><p> </p><p>Hope gently placed a ziploc bag of ice on top of Josie’s swollen knuckles. She hissed at the cool sensation, another throb erupted from the joints. </p><p> </p><p>Hope smirked, saying, “I wonder how the other guy looked. Seems like you did a number on them.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie snorted, shaking her eyes and tucking her knees to her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Hope pulled out a puffbar from her pocket, inhaling deeply before releasing clouds of smoke that swirled into dark skies. She shouldn’t look this attractive doing something that’s damaging her lungs, but she did. God, she did. </p><p> </p><p>“Maya and I are just friends,” Hope prefaced, exhaling more silvery vapors. “I met her last year at some art gallery in Charlottesville. Like she mentioned, we kept on running into each other at different expos.” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to explain, Hope.” Josie shook her head, mentally slapping herself. “It’s none of my business, seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s okay. I want you to know.” Hope twisted her spine, cracking her back. She took a few seconds to think over her next words. “I’ll admit I haven’t been in the best headspaces the past few years, especially following my parents’ deaths. I don’t exactly do the whole friends thing, especially after my ex cheated on me while I was grieving. So I messed around, trying to feel something other than the void that was swallowing me whole.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded along, unable to imagine losing both of her parents as well as a significant other. Hope ran a hand through her auburn locks, the action smooth and appearing flawless. She continued after another hit, “Maya and I have hooked up a handful of times, but that’s all it was; meaningless sex. She was a temporary fix.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie swallowed thickly, processing the information. She focused on the pain in her knuckles instead of the inappropriate images that threatened to overcome her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have feelings for her,” Hope deadpanned, picking at the chipping paint. “So you don’t need to worry about that. What’s wrong with you dad?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie subtly exhaled a sigh of relief. She didn’t mean to be jealous, Hope wasn’t even hers. She’s had the girl to herself that past few days, so she was getting used to it.</p><p> </p><p>She pressed the ice down harder on her knuckles, appreciating the numbing feeling that encased them. “He has an infected wound that’s causing a fever. There’s no antibiotics in the house, and Sperryville doesn’t exactly have a hospital or pharmacy. I don’t even know the type of medication he needs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then we’ll figure it out together.” Hope knocked their shoulders, giving her a sad smile. “Lary is the next town over. It might have what we need, and we can always pick up a pharmaceutical book somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- Thank you,” Josie murmured, rubbing the goosebumps from her arms. “I dunno. It’s just- I’m <em>tired</em>. It’s like everything just keeps on getting worse. I just need that breath of fresh air.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know the feeling.” Hope gazed at the floor, toeing the dirt. Josie scooted closer, resting her head on the older girl’s shoulder. “Sometimes I just need everything to… to fucking stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we’re bad people?” Josie asked, swallowing thickly. Her mind was flooded with gruesome images of blood and dessicated bodies. She was reminded of every time she punctured a head and watched the returning crumple to the floor. “We’ve been killing people, real people who had lives and dreams and felt <em>love.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t blame yourself for something you can’t control.” Hope bit her lip, nibbling on rosy skin. “The dead are rising and the consequences of that are brutal. We’re all trying to survive the best we can.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope paused then, as if she was realizing something. Unbeknownst to Josie, the older girl was thinking about how hypocritical her words were. She had blamed herself for her mother’s death ever since it happened, tearing herself apart and wishing with every fiber of her being that she could turn back time and make different decisions.</p><p> </p><p>“But Wade is dead because of me,” Josie choked out, pressing the ice harder into her knuckles. “He’s <em>dead</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re trying to get someone to confirm your insecurities about being a bad person, you won’t hear it from me.” Hope declared resolutely, squeezing her knee in reassurance. “You’re a good person, Josie. You literally have stopped me from murdering <em>alive</em> people in cold blood. You were just caught up on finding your family and that hindered your decision making abilities, but you’ve been trying so hard to do better. MG and I have noticed it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate this. I hate how this is the new reality we have to deal with. I can’t handle it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Me too. But we have each other, and that has to be enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“It bothers me that our lives are so insignificant in the grand scheme of things.” Josie clicked her tongue. “We live on a floating rock that rotates around a ball of gas that’s located literally in the middle of nowhere. And us tiny little sentient beings are forced to be alive and feel something.”</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t insignificant to me,” Hope mused, tapping Josie’s nose. “And this tiny little sentient being is glad to be alive when you are. You make me feel something.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie held her breath, wholly unprepared for Hope’s sincerity. Unable to thank her, or compliment her, or confess her feelings, Josie teased, “You are pretty tiny.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up.” Hope playfully rolled her eyes, pushing Josie off of her. She stood up, offering her hand. “Come on, I don’t want you to get sick. We can talk about going to Lary with everyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope helped her back onto her feet and intertwined their fingers. Josie squeezed back, appreciating the reassurance of a steady hand hold. They stared at one another for a moment, and within that moment held an eternity. </p><p> </p><p>Josie craved for an eternity with Hope Mikaelson.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be updating say something and innocence of living soon, hopefully. Thank you for being patient with me. </p><p>Tell me what you think about the chapter! </p><p>@_halcyone on twitter, feel free to dm me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>